At Long Last
by Emma the Lame
Summary: After years of abuse and suffering at the hands of brutal Men, Legolas’s spirit is near fleeing and his hope destroyed. Yet with the coming of a stranger bearing the name of something long lost, will he recover and re-find the light? AU. Slash.*Complete
1. Familiar Stirrings

_Author's Note__: So here it is, the edit! The first one anyway, I'm planning on editing again. Then again after that. Author's notes and review thanks were removed to make the story flow better, various typos were fixed (but I know I missed a lot, hence more edits to come), a few grammatical things too (but the same here as with typos) and just a few things I wanted to add were put in, the story, however, is exactly the same. _

_Disclaimer__: Quite unfortunately, I own none of these characters and do not claim to. They all (well, except those who you've never heard of) belong to JRR Tolkien, his estate, and New Line Cinema._

_Warnings__: This story has a few things that I know some people do not like, please use caution before proceeding as this story includes mentions of rape__, non-graphic slash__ and is considerably AU__. _

_Still here? On we go…  _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At Long Last

Chapter One: Familiar Stirrings

He wished, but not with hope. --Milton

It didn't feel wrong anymore. The chains pulled around his wrists and the collar around his neck with the small circle of silver that another chain could be attached to, but it wasn't really the restraints that felt so wrong. It was the situation. The tiny cloth that was all that was allowed around his waist, the way spoke not to him but at, but most of all it was what they did to him. 

The way they touched him and said disgusting things. All they were was brutal hands and calloused fingers: drunken breath and husky voices. It wasn't right, but it didn't feel wrong now. But what was worst of all this was the way the once fair creature didn't even resist.

This was life now. Escape would not come. And Hope was even farther away. A spirit that once soared free and lived amongst the trees was crushed. 

All that he wanted was death, but he dare not hope for it.

~*~*~

"Aragorn!" A light voice called out to what it hoped was indeed Aragorn, son of Arathorn.

The object of hope turned and smiled. "Hello Frodo," Aragorn said turning and waiting for the Halfling to catch up with him.

"I thought it was you, but it's been so long I was worried I was mistaken," Frodo said smiling happily as he approached Aragorn.

"Aye, it has been much too long Mr. Baggins," Aragorn replied continuing to walk, but this time with a slower pace to accommodate his hobbit friend's shorter stride. 

"Are you coming or going?" Frodo questioned tucking an errant curl behind his ear.

"Going, I'm afraid. Arwen is probably quite worried, she expected me back nigh three months ago," Aragorn said looking down regretfully at Frodo. He wished he'd had the time to visit with his friend on this journey and he was already far off his expected timeframe. Frodo nodded sadly.

"I understand, Aragorn. You cannot keep the fair lady waiting. But I have business in Rivendell, would you mind if I accompanied you thus far?" Frodo asked, with what seemed to Aragorn, a glint of hope. 

Aragorn smiled widely. "I would enjoy your company immensely, Master Hobbit."

"Wonderful. If we may just make a quick detour to my home, we can be off without further tarry." 

~*~*~

The birds used to speak of Hope. They sung to him as his Captors dragged him through various towns and forests. But now the birds would not even look at him. He was a disgrace, a monstrosity, a vile creature undeserving of attention. He deserved no Hope. He was deserving of nothing, not even death. But that didn't stop him from craving it.

Sometimes the trees would still whisper to him. Or caress him softly with a stray leaf. They spoke of happy times before and of happy things that might come. He used to try and talk back to the trees, but his voice was always silenced by one of those brutal hands. 

On dark nights when only the trees were still whispering to each other and on occasion to him, he often wondered if he still had a voice. It hadn't been used in so long, it was silenced long ago, along with his spirit. He itched to hear its sound again; he couldn't remember his own voice, save what was in his head. Once he'd almost tried speaking but then the meanest of his Captors had stirred and he didn't dare.

Night felt heavy today. He missed the light of day when these things never happened. During the day he was never flipped upon his stomach and violated so. Dirty fingernails pulled at his dirtied hair as a soft moan came from the Captor that was using him.

He wanted death. And perhaps daylight.

~*~*~

"You don't mind if Sam comes along, do you?" Frodo asked as he gathered up the various artifacts he wanted to take with him to Imladris. Satisfied with his choices, he turned to Aragorn who was watching him with a slight smile.

"Of course not, I'm fond of Sam," Aragorn answered.

"Good then, he should along any min…" there was a soft knock on the door and Frodo smiled, "Make that now."

The Hobbit went to answer the door, and came back with Sam. Samwise Gamgee smiled when he saw Aragorn, who smiled back.

"All ready to go, then?" Frodo asked shouldering his pack. Man and fellow Hobbit both nodded and followed after Frodo as he went out his circular door.

~*~*~

For a while the trio had walked in companionable silence. The voyage to Rivendell was a long one by foot, but Aragorn was satisfied with their progress so far, he decide a bit of talk wouldn't hinder them.

"What's your business in Imladris, Frodo?"

"Not much, really. I just wanted to see it again, be with the elves for a bit," Frodo answered with a soft smile.

"Yes, being around the elves is healing in many ways. I have been away from them far too long," Aragorn answered with a wistful sigh.

Sam nodded his agreement at this. "How long do you reckon it'll be 'til we reach Rivendell?"

Aragorn looked thoughtful. "At the very least a month if we continue at this pace on foot. But luckily, I know someone in Bree who will lend us mounts."

"How long will it be until we reach Bree?"

"Perhaps a week and a half, maybe two."

The Hobbits nodded, and the trio continued on making small talk as they went.

~*~*~

He watched the bustling town move past him. Small creatures—that looked like Men only half the size but with bigger, harrier feet—and Men walked all about talking cheerfully and doing work. These Men and Halflings seemed like they belonged to another world.

A world that he was no longer a part of, one that was long forgotten and only vaguely missed. These creatures seemed so odd. They were free in a way that he hadn't been for… How long had it been? He couldn't recall. 

He wondered if they appreciated that freedom at all. He'd never appreciated freedom when he had it. It just seemed liked something that would always be there, he'd never have to struggle for it.

With a deep, but inaudible, sigh he leaned back against the wall outside the building that he'd been placed adjacent to. It felt cold to his bare skin but he didn't move away from it. Instead he closed his eyes and thought of things the trees had told him on the way to this odd little town.

He was lost in his memory when a fluttering of wind brought his eyes sharply open. Before he remembered his chains, he tried to leap to his feet. The restraints prevailed and he fell back with a sharp thud.

Coming back to his senses, he looked about and saw a single black bird with splash of red on his tail feathers fluttering in front of him. 

"It comes," the Bird said.

He blinked, startled and convinced that he was dreaming. The Bird just looked at him, wings flapping and eyes curious. The bird awaited a response, half patient, half exasperated. 

The victim of so much abuse blinked again and pinched himself on the one part of thigh he could reach with his bound hands. Pain. He was awake? Certainly not. Birds **did not** speak to him anymore; he was too vile a thing.

But he had to know, just in case this was real. His lips trembled and there was a vaguely familiar stirring in this throat.

"What comes?" It sounded alien, from some distant place anywhere but from his lips. Hoarse and soft. Thin white fingers tried to move to his throat, but the restraints held tight.

"Hope comes."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Dangerous Hope

Chapter Two: Dangerous Hope

The bird left him. But the bird didn't belong to him, just as he didn't belong to the awful Men that kept him, so he was content to see he him fly away free. Little envy lay on his heart, but he wondered what it would be like to fly: to be able to fly away into the sunlight and never look back.

He leaned back against the wall and waited. This was as common as breathing now. His Captors would go into a bar or store and come back out with a cylinder filled with a bitter amber liquid. They would snicker as one of them poured it down his throat.

It always burned. And he always passed out after they gave it to him. When he awoke he felt raw and used, and the trees' whispers were no more. His sight would seem blurred and his hearing hindered.

A few hours after he woke, he could always hear the trees again but he'd have to strain to even make out the loud sounds they made. Gradually his hearing and sight became clear again, and his heart would ache until he could barely stand the pain.

But Death never took him. The potion was always burning at his throat before it had the chance. This heart still ached but it always seemed like less of an ache after the vile potion. He never liked it when the ache went away; it always made him feel empty and funny. 

He wasn't sure how he could miss an ache, but he always did when it went away. Longing for his heart to ache seemed odd but like the only thing to do.

They came out laughing now and shoving at each other. Brutal hands grasped at his face and his nose was held until his mouth opened. The liquid fire burnt its way to his stomach and suddenly everything was fuzzy.

~*~*~

The week and a half had passed quickly. Bree was within sight and Aragorn had assured his Hobbit companions that they would reach it by the noon meal. Needless to say the Hobbits were pleased with this proclamation. 

Aragorn's keen eyes swept the road. One or two bands of people lingered here and there but no one stood in front of the gate. The journey had been free of strife, and Aragorn was enjoying the company. He traveled alone far too often.

Sam and Frodo were making light banter and the Man found himself content to just listen to them. Perhaps he'd have to look into permanent traveling companions.

~*~*~

Cold. It was so cold.

He shivered violently and tried to wrap his arms around his chest. The chains prevented any such action and he shivered again. 

"Wazurk!" One of the Captor's called nudging the shivering creature.

"What is it?" Wazurk grumbled.

He couldn't stop shaking. So cold. 

So cold.

"…something wrong with…stupid bartender must have changed…ingredients…"

Cold. Cold. Cold.

"…me to do…it?"

Trembles rocked him harder; frost seemed to be eating at his lungs. His head felt like a giant block of ice. Not even his fingers would obey his command, they felt bent and gnarled and seemed like they would never be released from the contortion.

"…him up…"

He couldn't remember ever feeling cold like this. Cold never affected him except right after they gave him the amber liquid. But now he was certain he was a block of ice. If only he could move…

"…back to town!"

"He'll die other wise. You don't want that do you?"

"Nay. Nay. You're right."

"Wake the others. I'm starting back."

His frozen body was yanked harshly up but his feet wouldn't hold him and he crashed back to the dirt with a loud thud. 

"Get up!"

He just shivered. Something he hadn't felt in a long time moved across his mind and into his breast. 

Hope.

Perhaps Death had finally come for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Hope, Literally

Chapter Three: Hope, Literally

They dragged his unconscious form to an inn. Which only allowed them in after much cursing and banging on the wooden door. His eyes stayed eerily open but they held a look of blankness, of nothing.

The shivers had subside but his jaw was still rattling as though he had something to say but the words would not come.

"I'm not a healer. I can't treat your slave," the Innkeeper said. He was annoyed, tired and still half asleep. It was easy to see he was in no mood for taking orders from half drunk, filthy Men. 

Wazurk growled deep in his throat and nodded at one of his subordinates, a small signal but nevertheless, a dangerous one. 

In a movement to fast for the perturbed Innkeeper to see or even attempt to stop, a knife was pressed against his meaty throat. "You'll find me a healer, or you'll die." 

The blade was pulled across the flesh and a stream of bright blood ran down his chest and pooled into his dark chest hair. Hurriedly, the Innkeeper changed his song. 

"All right, all right, I know a healer staying here. C'mon."

The knife stayed at the Innkeeper's neck as he waddled to a distant room. Wazurk watched in approval as the rest of his company stalked down the hallway. He hefted the unconscious form off the dirty floor and followed after them.

~*~*~

A sharp, urgent knock shattered any peaceful rest that was to be had inside the first floor room. Aragorn was on his feet immediately, fingering a small knife in his hand as he opened the door cautiously.

He peered out into the nervous face of the Innkeeper, Butterbur still dressed in his nightclothes. The Innkeeper was obviously nervous and he kept looking to his left and licking his lips.

"I'm uh, sorry to bother you Master Strider, but uhm. There is a matter that requires your attention. Your, uh, immediate attention," he glanced over again and bit his lip anxiously.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked opening the door a bit wider but still holding on carefully to his knife. If the need arose he could have it lodged in someone's throat before they could blink.

A huge Man came behind Butterbur, who craned his neck to look up at him. For the first time, Aragorn noticed a trail of blood on the Innkeeper's throat. Aragorn's caution and readiness doubled tenfold.

The Man behind Butterbur had a mane of dark hair. Whether it was dark by nature or filth no one could say. Butterbur moved to the side and Aragorn saw a slight figure drooping in the huge Man's thick arms.

"It's dying," The Man said thrusting the still form at Aragorn. "Fix him, or you'll suffer his fate."

Aragorn glanced at the out stretched body; pale and he might have been beautiful once. Silver eyes were wide-open and thin lips quivered softly. Only a small cloth was around his waist; bones poked out of his pale skin everywhere. He might have been a child if not for his not-insignificant height.

"Bring him in," Aragorn said and Wazurk gave a coy smile. "But not because of your threat. Because I want to help this Man."

"From the goodness of your heart, I'm sure," Wazurk said and the others chuckled nervously. Aragorn narrowed his eyes at the hulking man as he slid the limp from into his arms but held his tongue.

He turned back around and entered into his room. Both Hobbits were sitting up in their beds.

"What's going on?" Frodo asked standing, Sam came to stand beside him.

"Shh," Aragorn requested softly. "Later."

The group of Men tried to enter the room, but Aragorn stopped them as he slid the body down on to his bed. "I will need space to work. You cannot wait in here."

Wazurk looked ready to beat Aragorn into a bloody pulp, but Butterbur stopped him.

"I'll get you a room. No charge! Follow me," he swallowed nervously and locked eyes with Aragorn before he scurried out of the room and down the hallway.

Aragorn turned his full attention to the creature on his bed. The breathing was shallow and uneven. And the eyes—which remained open—were lifeless pools of silver and shadow. The chattering jaw was the only sign of life at all.

"I'll need some light," Aragorn said softly and Sam hurriedly went about setting the various candles to life.

"Is he going to be alright?" Frodo asked nervously looking down at the thin body.

"I know not, Frodo. I believe he has been poisoned," Aragorn said casting a glance to the Halfling. Sam came and stood beside Frodo.

"With what?" Sam said voicing both Hobbits' thoughts.

Aragorn shook his head. "I intend to find out. Look after him for a few moments."

With that Aragorn was out the door. 

~*~*~

Sam and Frodo sat on either side of the body. They looked from the still shape to each other nervously. Neither was a healer or knew much about the healing arts, but this looked bad. 

Death bad.

The figure on the bed made a deep moaning noise and Sam nearly jumped off the bed. Instead he took a breath and stroked the dirty and battered forehead. To his great surprise, the hair was soft and silky even tangled and matted as it was. He stoked a few strands behind an ear and an even greater surprise greeted him. 

"Frodo."

His friend looked up a bit startled. Sam could find no words; he just pointed vaguely towards the Man's head. Confused and expecting to see some gushing head wound, Frodo stood and walked around the bed.

Oh. 

This was no Man at all. The ear was pointed delicately, but not obscenely, and Frodo finally noticed how fair this creature was under all his dirt.

An elf. 

This would certainly complicate matters.

~*~*~

Dark. Dark and cold. Perhaps this was Death's cold embrace?

He wanted to laugh; wanted to cry; wanted to scream.

But nothing. Nothing but cold and dark. 

Dark and Cold.

~*~*~

The door swung open. Aragorn didn't look happy, at all. 

"Aragorn," Frodo started to say but he was quickly interrupted.

"Herbs and plants, they said. But they aren't sure what," Aragorn said coming back to the bed and looking sadly at the diminished creature.

"Aragorn. He's an elf."

Frodo had never seen Aragorn look startled but he assumed this was as close as it got. The Man's jaw loosened minutely and he blinked four times.

"An elf? You're sure?"

Frodo and Sam nodded almost in unison and pointed down at the frame. "His ears," Sam said.

Aragorn looked and blinked again. Indeed, an elf.

"Well there's one answer. He wasn't poisoned; he's dying," Aragorn said resting his palm on one slim shoulder.

"But if not from poison, from what?" Frodo asked looking worriedly at the elf.

"Grief."

~*~*~

Light broke through the darkness. First it was soft, but gradually it grew brighter until it was painful. The cold wasn't as intense but it was still vaguely there.

A voice was ringing in his ears. Soft and friendly. This was not Wazurk.

He tried to see and hear but there was only light and vague shadows that seemed impossibly far off.

"…hear me?"

Gradually, the shadow came into focus. Soft eyes in a worn face. Black stubble ringed around the pink lips and bits off grey were flecked through out his other wise perfectly dark hair.

"Can you hear me?" the Man asked again looking anxiously down.

He nodded and blinked until the room cleared. Two small figures were on either side of him and the Man was towering high above. 

He sat up and his head spun and his vision blurred. After wetting his lips and looking around the odd room he spoke. It sounded no less alien then it had the day before, but perhaps he could get used to it. 

"Where am I?"

"An Inn in Bree," one of the Halflings provided.

He looked between the three faces surrounding him. His eyes locked upon the tallest of them, standing just in front of him. The one with the worn face but gentle eyes.

"Who are you?" 

The Man looked down at him and offered the faintest of smiles. "I have been called many things by many people, but many elves have called me Estel."

"Estel?" The elf asked, an anxious look on his sullied face.

The Man nodded. "Aye."

"Hope **has** come, then."

He laughed and fell backwards on to the bed. This was not what he had expected.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Blurred Perception

Chapter Four: Blurred Perception

Every face in the room was turned toward the elf who was laughing hysterically. Sam didn't think this was a particularly good sign; clearly his cheese had slid off his cracker. 

It was understandable that the elf would be insane. He'd obviously been under a great deal of strain and stress for Valar knew how long. But this definitely was not a good sign. 

Frodo was looking over at Aragorn with both eyebrows raised high above their normal resting place. Aragorn just offered a perplexed look in return, in all his years he'd never seen anything quite like this: a filthy elf, laughing manically on his bed. 

In reality it was very, _very_ disturbing. Elves didn't have mental breakdowns or psychotic episodes. They were stable and dependable. And although the entire elvish race carried a trace of sadness inside of them, they were a merry bunch most of time. 

Aragorn had drawn on the strength of elves for as long as his memory stretched back. To see something one held so dear in shambles was not reassuring.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, the laughter ringing in his ears. He knew it was a stupid question and didn't really expect an answer, but he had to try.

The creature on the bed blinked and his laughter gradually subsided into his throat. He lay there blinking with wide glistening eyes. He examined every face in the room.

The tension in the room was tangible. A long moment passed between them until the elf finally curled up into the fetal position and turned away from the Man and Hobbits.

Aragorn reached out a hand to touch the elf's shoulder but stopped himself. He'd only make things worse. The last thing he needed was the elf thinking that he wanted to…Aragorn shook his head; he didn't want to think of such things being done to anyone, especially an elf.

"We must get him to Rivendell, I fear Lord Elrond may be the only who can save him now," Aragorn said looking from Frodo to Sam.

"We'll never make it to Rivendell in time!" Frodo exclaimed glancing at the fading elf. Rivendell was at the very least three weeks away, and that would mean running the entire way.

"I've told you, I know someone who will lend us mounts. The fastest horse in the land answers solely to him," Aragorn told him softly looking out the window, his eyes far off.

"But how will we get him out? I mean those Men…" Sam trailed off, his eyes flicking towards the door.

"We must leave now, while darkness provides some cover. We have not long and must not tarry. Quickly, get your bags in order. Leave the candles burning."

The Hobbits scurried about getting supplies together, while Aragorn slipped out of the room and down the hallway, a length or rope in hand.

~*~*~

The Hobbits stood anxiously in the room, looking at the door and waiting for Aragorn to get back. It had been some time since he'd left and the Halflings were starting to worry.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Sam asked lowering his voice and glancing toward the window to see if the sun was out yet. A dark shape that was obviously alive had just come up and Sam couldn't stop the yelp that escaped his lips. Frodo quickly turned toward the window.

"Keep your voices down!" the shape said coming into the light. It turned out to be Aragorn with his hood pulled up. With a sigh of relief, both Hobbits came up to the Man.

"Do you think you can manage to hand him out to me?" Aragorn asked, his eyes searching the faces of his companions somewhat nervously.

Both quickly nodded, and moved as one entity to the bed. There they scooped up the once more unconscious form and then carried him hurriedly to Aragorn.

The Man took the elf in his arms with a gentleness that would have surprised anyone who didn't know him. His gruff outer appearance often gave the wrong impression.

"Do you think you can get out the window?" Aragorn said looking to the Hobbits. 

Once more both nodded. First Sam straddled the windowsill and quickly dropped the daunting distance of six feet to the ground beside Aragorn. Yesterday, Sam wouldn't have even considered such a stunt; today it was the only thing to do.

Frodo quickly followed behind him; and the unusual quartet was off into the darkness.

~*~*~

The door to an outlandish hut flew open as Aragorn raised his fist to knock. An elderly man opened it, and his bushy eyebrows flew up at the sight.

"Gandalf, we need your help…" The man, who a moment ago had seemed stooped with age, stood tall and straight. His white beard blew in the slight breeze as he held up a silencing hand.

"I know. Come, we will take Shadowfax," he said. Then raised two thin fingers to his lips and a great whistle was sounded. For a moment there was nothing, but then a great shape came bursting out of the night at an impossibly fast gallop. 

The magnificent creature stopped beside Gandalf and nuzzled his arm softly. Gandalf stroked his head lovingly then mounted the great beast. He stretched his arms out and Aragorn handed him the slightly limp elf.

"We will meet you in Imladris. You know where the horses are, Aragorn," Gandalf said as he settled the elf in front of him. Aragorn nodded attentively.

Gandalf said something into the horse's ear, and the horse and rider were out of sight before the blink of an eye.

Sam and Frodo stared into the horizon for a brief moment, before Aragorn put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Come, we must follow them ere the sun rises."

~*~*~

Everything was a blur. Life seemed to be passing by at an alarming pace.

He wondered if he were to move fast enough if could erase himself out of existence. Let the whole world pass him by. Perhaps he could even go back in time that way? 

To before. 

To the trees. 

To Home.

Oh, how he missed home! But where…? His heart gave a small ache. He shivered again and wished for the world to speed up. Warm hands were around his stomach. 

Gentle hands.

He closed his eyes and waited for the world to leave him behind as he sped off to wherever it was he was headed.

~*~*~

On Shadowfax, Rivendell was not a far journey from Bree. In fact, it was quite a short one. What normally would have taken thirty or more days was done in just over one.

Gandalf the White, head of the Istari, slowed the great horse minutely as he approached the great haven. It was in sight now and he knew a patrol of elves would be nearby. He looked down at his charge and held his still form a bit closer.

The wizard knew who this was; knew how long he'd been missing and how important he was. 

Long in the time of Man had he been thought dead; murdered in cold blood. His father had promised death to any who had played even the smallest of part in his capture, torture or death. No one had ever been caught or charged with connection to the crime.

But it was obvious this elf was not dead. 

At least not yet. And if Gandalf had anything to do with it, the youngest prince of Greenwood would not die, not like this and not here.

~*~*~

The sun poked her head out of the darkness and burst into the sky. A beam of light rested on Wazurk's face. The Man stirred after it became unbearable. He sat up on the floor and kicked Oltrak's arm off his side.

Something was missing. He looked around the room for a moment when it dawned on him. The elf. 

_His_ elf.

Surely that dreadful thing must be done caring for it by now. He rose to his feet and dug his booted foot into Oltrak's ribs. Oltrak groaned then sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Get up, we need to get the elf."

Oltrak nodded and stood. 

"Wake up everyone," Wazurk told Oltrak heading to the door. He twisted at the knob. 

It didn't budge. There was no lock on the door, so it couldn't be the problem. He shook at it again, this time in the opposite direction. 

Nothing.

With a grunt of rage he jerked the knob one last time. It was to no avail. The door stayed shut. Most of the others had awoken and were watching with slight smirks.  It seemed the idiot couldn't even open a door.

Muzsnak, the youngest in their company made the mistake of laughing audibly. Wazurk turned to him. "We'll just use you to open it then!" 

He pulled the obnoxious creature to his feet and toward the door. Wazurk grabbed at the nape of Muzsnak's neck and the slack of his pants. With a great burst of speed, Wazurk used Muzsnak as a battering ram. 

The wooden door splintered, and Wazurk dropped Muzsnak with a thud. He easily tore the rest of the door down and the group exited through the splintered gap. 

They found a piece of rope tied to their door handle and a doorknob down the hall. The same room they'd left the elf in. 

Wazurk bellowed and then proceeded to run down the hall and beat on the door until it gave way under his assault. The room was completely empty. 

His elf was not here. That bastard and his Halflings had stolen him. He turned a murderous look to the rest of his group who came in cautiously behind him.

"Our hunt begins. Get horses, we _will_ catch that thief."

Three of the seven Men hurried out the demolished door to see about permanently borrowing horses. Wazurk kicked everything in sight, and then went to see about killing the Innkeeper. Certainly he'd had _something_ to do with this.

No one stole from Wazurk and lived to tell about it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Notes: Gandalf is referred to as 'the White' because in this universe he is the head of the Istari. Mirkwood is called Greenwood here because darkness never befell the wood, Sauron never gathered power within its borders and the wood remained fair and good. Certain liberties have been taken with Shadowfax; he's a wee bit faster here. _


	5. Alien Familiarity

Chapter Five: Alien Familiarity 

Imladris drew ever closer. Gandalf was beginning to think that he would reach Rivendell before he ran into a patrol, but still he kept his eyes alert.

No patrol stopped him. He had safely made it to Elrond's realm. A short sigh of relief came from his mouth as he stopped Shadowfax and dismounted in one fluid motion. The wizard checked on his small charge; no worse for wear, but no better either.

Lord Elrond appeared before Gandalf had made it up to the Last Homely House. "We saw you coming. Come, we need get him inside."

Gandalf nodded and followed the Elven Lord into his home.

"Who is he?" Elrond asked looking over his shoulder at Gandalf.

Gandalf looked down at the form in his arms, thin, pale and once the bearer of much beauty and nobility. "I believe this is the Lost Prince."

Elrond stopped dead in his tracks, and spun around to face Gandalf. He looked from Gandalf's old and tired countenance to the eternally youthful one. "Surely this is not the Lost Prince…" Elrond trailed off, shook his head and continued at a brisker pace. "Regardless, he needs help."

They continued on for a few moments that started to feel long and oppressive until the trio finally reached a healing wing. Gandalf gently placed his burden down, and Elrond quickly set to work.

~*~*~

The horses were exactly where Aragorn had remembered them being. He hadn't been here in a long while, but his memories were still fond and he often wished he could visit more often.

But now was not a leisurely visit and there was no time to linger. He gathered two ponies and a steed, and with a final look to the stable and vast backyard, he headed back around to the front of the hut. 

The hobbits stood waiting for him, he offered a small but (hopefully) reassuring smile, and let them pick which pony they would like to ride. Frodo choose a small brown and Sam a white. 

They left as soon as the hobbits had picked their respective horses, and Aragorn spared only one glance to Gandalf's home. If one's home reflected the owner, Gandalf's most certainly did. Slightly worn, but trusty and surprising.

The thought made him think of his own home, and strangely enough the elf whom had caused their flight. He felt an odd familiarity toward him, but somehow distance. 

A familiar alien.

~*~*~

Barliman Butterbur peeked around his door cautiously. It may have been the second biggest mistake he'd ever make. The first of course being letting Wazurk and the rest into the Prancing Pony at all.

Wazurk's head lurked in the doorframe, Butterbur tried to frantically close the door again, but a large booted foot had found its way into the crack. The door was flung backwards and Butterbur flew with its sudden fling and landed in a heap on the carpeted floor.

Wazurk and Oltrak strode into the room menacingly. Oltrak smiled at the Innkeeper with a mass of rotting teeth. The gesture sent shivers up Butterbur's spine.

"Where is my elf?" Wazurk asked, coming up and placing his foot over Butterbur's crotch. The Innkeeper squirmed slightly and glanced up at his assailants. Oltrak had made his way to just beside Butterbur's head.

"He's, in, in Strider's room…" Butterbur began. Quickly the foot came down. At first the pressure was slight, at the very least a bearable nuisance.

"Try again."

"If he's not in that Ranger's room, I don't know." The pressure increased a hundredfold, and the last of Butterbur's words came out as a howl.

"Wrong answer," Oltrak said bringing his foot colliding with Butterbur's temple. 

A sickening crack rang through out the room and Butterbur went still.

~*~*~

His world was slow again. And something was upon him…

Eyes. Eyes were on him.

He could always tell. They seemed to burn at his flesh. Maybe bite was a better description. But he hated the eyes. 

The way they bore into him, with disgusting looks of lust and power. He stayed still. If they thought he was asleep (or unconscious), they usually wouldn't do anything to him.

Usually.

~*~*~

"He needs rest," Elrond said as he took his eyes off his patient and lead Gandalf out of the room. For a long while, the two had sat beside the unknown elf just watching and waiting. The initial treatment didn't take long; it was a simple matter of mixing and delivering a small concoction. 

That would keep him out of danger for a time. It was assured that he would not die from his grieving heart anytime in the near future, but it was not a cure and as soon as it wore off he'd be in danger of death again. The only thing that could heal a wound such as this was time.

Elrond had left his bruises and abrasions untreated for now. The elf didn't need to be poked and prodded, it could make things a great deal worse, and none of them were life threatening so they'd been left in good conscience.

Once they were safely out of the room, Elrond look to Gandalf. "Why do you believe him to be the Lost Prince?"

Gandalf looked thoughtful for a minute. "Who else could he be, Elrond? No other elf has been taken and…abused as such in this age."

"He has long been thought dead, Gandalf. Think of Thranduil…" Elrond trailed off as he thought of the Elven King. He'd been so crushed when he'd learned his son's fate, after most assumed the young prince had been killed. His wife had been unable to stay in Middle-earth, and she'd left for the West, for she and the child had been very close. Thranduil had received a double blow. The loss of both his child and wife.

"He would be happy to hear that his son lives, I think," Gandalf stated obstinately.

"I am not so sure. In his mind, his son is buried and it might be best not to resurface the body! It may not be as merry a reunion as you would think. You must remember his wife left because of the prince."

"Surely you are not implying King Thranduil would blame the him for that?"

"I am just saying it is a possibility."

"A very _unlikely _possibility."

"Before we reopen old wounds, we should at least find out the identity of this elf."

Gandalf sighed, but nodded. "We should let him rest for now."

Elrond agreed. "Yes, it would be best not to question him so soon."

~*~*~

He was inside. And on a bed.

A comfortable bed at that. 

He opened his eyes slowly when he was sure there was no one else in the room. It was spacious and nicely decorated. Not over done, but…classy.

He had not been anywhere with class since, well, since before. The underlying scent was of medicines and herbs. It was oddly refreshing and he found himself breathing in huge amounts of air.

He sat up carefully, leaning at first on his elbows. He was still filthy and felt obscene in this beautiful room. Cautiously, he stood up.

His legs seemed to be working. That was usually a good sign. He stretched his muscles. Pulled his arms high over his head and stretched out his fingers. Rolled his shoulder blades and cracked his neck.

Somehow he felt alive.

He hadn't felt alive in longer than he'd been somewhere classy.

~*~*~

Glorfindel treaded softly to Lord Elrond's healing room with a green tunic and brown pants in his hands. He knocked softly, just in case the occupant was up and about, there would be no need to startle him by barging in. Elrond had told him to be cautious and not make any sudden movements. He'd also mentioned that Gandalf believed this to be the Lost Prince.

So that was how he'd made his color selections. If indeed this were _the_ Prince he would feel at home in greens and browns. A silver eye appeared in a tiny crack in the door. Glorfindel watched on slightly perplexed. The door opened a bit more and dark head peeked out.

"You're an elf," a soft, slightly raspy voice said from the other side of the door.

"Yes, and so are you," Glorfindel said with a small smile. The door opened all the way and Glorfindel was greeted with the sight of the grimiest elf he'd ever seen. And that was including the twins.

The unknown elf stood leaning against the bed looking curiously at Glorfindel who offered a smile. "Hello. I have come to draw you a bath and treat the rest of those wounds."

"You are not going to chain me back up?"   

Glorfindel shook his head. "Of course not. No one here is going to hurt you."

The other looked suspicious but humored Glorfindel with a nod. 

Glorfindel smiled again. "This way." 

He walked to a side room, the smaller elf following dutifully behind him. They came to a large tub, which was already filled with water. Elladan and Elrohir had volunteered to do so; they'd heated all the water themselves and poured it into the tub bucket by bucket. Quite the touching gesture, really.

"Go ahead and take that rag off," Glorfindel said glancing at the horrendous cloth still around the other's waist.

He took the cloth off slowly and slightly disappointedly. It was tossed softly to the floor and he raised his arms up slightly. "Do what you will then," he said casting his eyes downward. Perhaps this elf would be gentle.

"What?" Glorfindel looked shocked as he observed the painfully thin elf. Then it dawned on him. "No, no, I do not want to…Ai Elbereth." He looked at the other once more.

"I want not to…abuse you. Or touch you in any sexual way. No one else here does either. No one is going to touch you where you do not want, or make you do things you do not want. Understand?" Glorfindel stated gently, coming a bit closer to the naked elf.

He nodded curtly. 

"Look up. I want to see your face. Your bath is getting cold," Glorfindel said smiling when indeed, the other looked up. 

The other got into the tub carefully and blissful sigh escaped his lips, eliciting another smile from Glorfindel. "I am going to wait just outside, call me when you're done and we shall get you all fixed up."

The elf in the tub nodded and Glorfindel set the clothing he'd brought down and left the room shutting the door behind him.

~*~*~

Warm. It was good to feel warm again, comfortable again.

He hadn't been in water since Wazurk had thrown a fit and literally thrown him into a lake. But that hadn't been like this. This was nice. 

He could get used to this.

And his kindred! At least one other elf, a nice one too. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed other elves until he'd seen and spoke to another. A small smile crossed his lips and sunk back into the water.

He felt safe.

~*~*~

Glorfindel had gone about gathering up dressings and various herbs to treat the unknown elf's wounds. Now he sat outside the bathing room door with a book in his hands waiting for the other to call.

It had been a quite a while, but Glorfindel could understand that. It was quite obvious the elf hadn't bathed in a very long time and he would want to savor the water. No doubt there would be a ring around the tub. He laughed, at least he wouldn't have to attempt to clean that! He felt pity for the one who did.

The bathing room door creaked open beside him and that same silver eye peeked out. "Uhm. I have finished."

Glorfindel smiled and put down his book and picked up the supplies he'd previously gathered. The door opened a bit more and he walked in. 

"I am just going to dress your wounds," Glorfindel said motioning to the things in his hands. The other nodded.

"Would you like to sit?" Glorfindel asked putting the various items down on a convenient table.

He nodded again and sat down in a chair beside the table. 

The dressing of the wounds went quickly, for Glorfindel had a good patient who kept still. Some of the wounds were quite disturbing to the blonde elf but he kept his thoughts to himself. After he finished he smiled softly.

"All finished. I have got some new clothes for you," Glorfindel said motioning for the other to stand.

Glorfindel pointed out the clothes, and the other once more nodded. 

"Thank you," he said softly inclining his head toward Glorfindel. 

Glorfindel smiled once more. "Of course. I will wait outside for you again. Then the Lord of Imladris has requested to speak with you, and then dinner. Are you hungry at all?"

The other smiled. Something close to a recognition flashed in his eyes, it was the first time Glorfindel saw the look and it would be along while until he saw it again. "Am I in Imladris?"

Glorfindel nodded and the other smiled at him slightly shyly. "I shall be right out here when you're done."

He left the room again.

~*~*~

Imladris. He knew the word and the safety that was behind it, but not the why. All that he knew was that he was safe here. Haven came to mind, but he had no idea why.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Green Leaves

Chapter Six: Green Leaves 

He put on the clothes that the other elf had brought and somehow felt natural, content. They were loose but not sloppy, they felt light against his skin and fair beyond the make of everything else. He rolled his shoulder blades and a smile touched his lips. After that, he exited the bathing room and met once more with the blonde elf who was sitting with a thin book in his lap.

"Ah, well your clothes are much better," he said standing and placing his book down.

The strange elf nodded and offered a tiny smile. "Do you have a name?" he asked looking over to the fair-haired elf. 

"Glorfindel," the blonde said smiling back. He asked of no name in return as Elrond had recommended against. If anything, Glorfindel was patient and he knew he'd find out who this elf was eventually. "Are you ready to see Lord Elrond?"

The other nodded once more and followed Glorfindel from the room.

~*~*~

Horses had been stolen, and the Innkeeper had been taken care of. They were ready to ride.

Wazurk had come back with Oltrak with a smirk on his face. The others weren't sure if this were a positive sign or not, but they would follow him anyway. That was the way it was.

Oltrak had thrown a whetting stone to Skartakh and said to sharpen all his knives then pass it on, as they were going to need the weapons. How he was supposed to ride a horse and sharpen his knives at the same time, Skartakh didn't know. But he did know that it was best not to disagree with Oltrak when he was in a mood like this.

They mounted then, in the early sunlight and were off as a black and grey cloud marring the blue horizon.

~*~*~

"Here we are," Glorfindel said stopping in front of a door a ways away from the healing room. "Elrond's chamber."

He knocked softly on the door, and kindly face appeared a few moments later. "Please come in."

The odd elf and Glorfindel entered the chamber. Gandalf sat already in the room and Elrond motioned for both the newcomers to sit as he took his own chair. 

Gandalf turned his gaze to the elf that he had carried from Bree. "Feeling any better?" he asked.

The odd elf twisted in the chair a bit, but nodded leaving his eyes downcast. Glorfindel sighed softly, so much for progress. 

Elrond gazed at Glorfindel for a brief second then turned his eyes to the other. His hair had obviously not been combed; it was slightly matted and laid in one big lump on top of his head. But as for the rest of him, it was a **vast** improvement. Glorfindel had chosen clothing quite nicely; the greens and browns definitely suited this elf. Perhaps he was the Lost Prince…Suddenly the object of scrutiny looked up and met Elrond's gaze with startling silver eyes. A shiver ran up the Elf Lord's spine, and the other quickly looked back down.

"Hm. Welcome to Rivendell. I am Lord Elrond, and this is Gandalf," he swept his hand toward the bearded man. "He brought you here from Bree."

The supposed Lost Prince looked to Gandalf and inclined his head in the same fashion he'd used with Glorfindel earlier. "I thank you, Gandalf."

"Think nothing of it," the wizard said, a smile quirking beneath the fine white whiskers. 

"I feel I owe my life to you," he responded a little ambiguously. "I need to ask though, what happened to Hope and the Halflings?"

"Hope? You mean Estel?" Gandalf asked extracting a nod from the odd Elf. "He asked me to bring you here. He should be along in a few days or so."

The other nodded again and folded his hands into his lap. Elrond regarded him once again. "Do you have a name, something we could call you at least? I would hate to refer to you as 'he.'"

He squirmed in his seat again, but did not move his arms at all. He glanced at his hands in his lap then met the gaze of Elrond and held it. "I…I do not remember. "

"Oh. I see. We shall wait to come up with a name for you then, in case you remember something. Tell us if you do, or if there is something that you like," Elrond said rising and placing a palm on one thin shoulder. "Come then, I think dinner is far over due."

~*~*~

Elrond's halls were something to be marveled at. Fair elves were all about, some singing, some just talking animatedly and others still just observing. Various elves said hello to Elrond, Glorfindel and Gandalf, while looking curiously over the unknown elf.

While, the main meal had been served some time ago, many elves still lingered in the dining hall eating and waiting for friends finish to eating. Everything was so relaxed.

The odd elf found his eyes wandering over the room. He'd never been to Imladris before, of course he knew of it and people…people he'd known well before, but couldn't quite remember now… had spoken of it, but he'd never been here himself. It was shocking, the utter reversal of where he had been just a few days ago. From chains to…peace. 

Eyes met his in return and other eyes roamed over him. But these eyes were not mean and did not want anything from him, except perhaps to talk. 

He found that he was fed until he couldn't eat a single berry more. It felt good with the reassuring weight of food in his belly. Something that he hadn't felt in such a long time, neither the weight of a full stomach or the feeling of good. 

Elrond and Gandalf had left a small while ago, and the one who might have been the Lost Prince found himself sitting across from Glorfindel who was watching the other with a small smile and a slight twinkle of humor in his eyes. When the other was completely full, Glorfindel laughed softly and good-naturedly. "Would you like to see your new room?"

He nodded enthusiastically and Glorfindel felt his smile grow as he stood. The other stood also and stretched a bit after he did. They walked from the dining hall in companionable silence.

Glorfindel stopped beside a room and opened the door. "This is it. It's not much, but…"

"It's wonderful," the odd one said looking around. A huge bed was against a wall near a huge window, which looked out into a grouping of trees. Dark green curtains sat on either side of the huge window and the bed looked as though its sheets were satin.

Glorfindel smiled at the other's wonderment. He pointed out a dresser with a small mirror on top. "That is full of clothing, most of it is probably too big but I figure it is better than nothing."

"Thank you."

"Of course. If you need to find me, I am in the last room in this hall." With that Glorfindel left the room. 

The other smiled after the door for a second before he went to the window, which he opened wide, and leaned out smelling the fresh air. Somehow it felt wonderful against his skin now that he wasn't captive. 

He closed his eyes and let the wind caress his face.

~*~*~

"We need to contact him."

Elrond sighed. "We are not even sure if he _is_ the Lost Prince."

"He is."

"You know that not for certain, Gandalf," Elrond said crossing his arms around his chest.

"For certain, no. What is certain? But I feel that he is," Gandalf stated crossing the room and sitting beside Elrond.

"Fine. I will dispatch a messenger," Elrond answered, relenting. He knew it was best to listen to Gandalf's advice.

~*~*~

He sat on the window ledge, one leg pulled up to his chest and the other dangling down his thin shoe brushing against the wall below. 

Everything seemed new. His senses felt keen and his body alive.

He tucked his chin to his knee and observed the trees. Their leaves blowing softly, vivid greens rustling in the wind. The trees were whispering to each other and laughing prettily with the wind.

He smiled and laughed with them. It felt as though no evil could touch him.

Then it came to him. Something he would like to be called. He scooted out of the window and rushed out of his room and down the hall. 

He knocked softly on the last door in the hall and soon Glorfindel answered. The blonde offered an encouraging smile. 

"Green leaf," he said with a detectable murmur of excitement.

"Green leaf?" Glorfindel asked.

"That is what I want to be called. Green leaf."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Evil Endures

Chapter Seven: Evil Endures

They had been making decent progress. That was they were, until they ran into a landside and a group of unruly dwarves who were bickering rather loudly with one another.

"Perhaps," Frodo said slowing his pony and urging the others to follow his lead, "if we ask nicely they'll let us pass?"

Aragorn regarded the hobbits for a moment and then the horses. "It is unlikely that they wouldn't let us through, Dwarves are generally good people, but it's doubtful our horses would make it over."

Frodo looked dejected. Sam smiled at him reassuringly, "Don't worry, Mr. Frodo. We'll get through soon enough."

Frodo nodded as they stopped just behind the dwarves. Aragorn dismounted and walked towards the small group. "I'm sure you're right, Sam," Frodo told him as they hung back from Aragorn.

"Excuse me," Aragorn said coming up to the group. The dwarves fell silent and looked at one another.

"What?" 

"We were trying to get through here, but it seems as though the way is blocked, perhaps…"

"You noticed, did you? Very observant of you. Men!…" Another mumbled turning back toward the pile of rock and rubble shaking his shaggy head.

"Yes. Indeed the way is blocked, that's why we're still here, and not over there," a third yet said waving past the pile.

"Do you plan on tunneling through?" Aragorn asked glancing about the six faces.

"Yes, yes."

"Don't bother us now, we'll finish faster that way!"

"Yes, do shoo we'll send someone to fetch you when we're finished."

"Go away now."

Aragorn decided not to argue and he walked back to the hobbits and offered a shrug. "It'll be a while." 

Over his shoulder, the dwarves continued their arguing.

~*~*~

Wazurk had stopped his horse on a nearby hill. He surveyed the way they were traveling and saw nothing. Where had that thing gone with his elf?

He threw his head bitterly around not really looking when a fortunate sight caught his eye. A landside, far off in the distance and what looked like Dwarves tending to it. But this was not was what pleased him. His pleasure was owed to the three figures, two quite tiny, sitting upon the ground waiting for the slide to be cleared.

Wazurk was so happy he nearly fell off his horse. The prey had been found, now it was a simple matter of catching it.

He raised his thumb and forefinger up to his left eye, which was locked upon the minute Man who'd taken his elf away. He smashed his fingers together in a crushing gesture then laughed wickedly. This would be too easy.

~*~*~

A fat Dwarf ambled over to the hobbits and the Man, stroking at his rust colored beard and looking a cross between smug and upset. But it was hard to tell because only his eyes and nose were visible behind the facial hair.

"The others in my party requested me to convey to you that they will soon be able to commence their labor, and then it shall only be a matter of a few hours time," said the dwarf as quickly as he possibly could. He bowed softly as he finished and then thunked himself upon the ground next to Sam.

Sam looked over curiously at him. "Aren't you going to help?" he asked picking through the dirt with a formerly clean fingernail.

The dwarf seemed to scowl under his mass of hair. "They claim I am an interference. Not that they know anything!" He crossed stout arms across his chest and settled into the large rock behind him. Clearly meaning that the conversation was over.

Aragorn sighed softly and took to rubbing his temples and pacing about. Frodo was watching him worriedly but Aragorn didn't seem to notice. Hours. It would take hours. So many things could happen in that amount of time. And in the case of this journey he doubted they'd be good.

~*~*~

They drew closer to where Wazurk had seen the despicable Man and hobbits. Wazurk could already taste victory burning in this mouth.

Surprise was their ally. They **would** be victorious. A vicious smile crossed his thin lips as he signaled to his men.

~*~*~

Aragorn had stopped his pacing a few minutes before and was now standing behind Frodo, Sam and the dwarf tapping his foot. Dust was flying everywhere from the dwaves efforts. Sam coughed but kept his mouth shut. Frodo looked anxiously to Aragorn, he'd never seen the Ranger act like this before. It was starting to get to him. And the dwarf just growled in his sleep and rolled over on his newly appointed rock-pillow.

Had Aragorn been listening, and had Frodo not been so anxious, Sam not so preoccupied and the dwarf not asleep and snoring loudly, they might have heard it. It was silence.

No bird chirped, no leaves rustled. The only sound was of the working Dwarves, their grunts echoing softly.

But none realized what was happening until it was too late. Arrows streamed down on them and knives careened through from behind trees.

Sam's scream pierced the silence as a knife slammed into his shoulder. 

"Sam!" Frodo yelled as an arrow whizzed by his ear. He ran toward his friend and pulled him behind the relative safety of a large tree.

Aragorn had become alert immediately and started to berate himself for letting his guard down. But he pushed that out of his mind and looked toward the trees where the attack was coming from.

~*~*~

Their last arrow spent, Wazurk gave the signal to go in with knives and swords. An arrowed zoomed into the foliage and struck Oltrak in the eye. He howled in pain, the arrow protruding grossly.

Wazurk gasped softly as Oltrak fell to the ground where three of the others already lay, one howling, two silent and one writhing in what seemed agony. He, Wazurk, bellowed in anger as knife soared through the trees and another fell. That left him and Shaurzk.

Wazurk nodded with his head and they started through the trees.

~*~*~

Aragorn had managed to let several arrows fly. And one of his knives. But now the silence had settled again. He looked from side to side until two figures lunged at him.

But this time Aragorn was ready. Both fell to the ground with grievous knife wounds. He did not take a second look; instead he rushed to the hobbits. Frodo was crouched over Sam who looked quite pale.

"I will tend to your wound when he are a bit farther off, Sam," Aragorn told him hoisting the small figure to his feet.

He jumped onto his horse, carrying Sam in his arms while Frodo mounted his pony. With a wave and an exclamation of thanks to the awestruck Dwarves, the three were off through the newly finished tunnel.

But evil does not die so easily. Behind them Wazurk rose in the shadows of the trees and went to see about his men.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	8. Repair and Disarray

Chapter Eight: Repair and Disarray 

After much discussion, arguing and debating, they finally decided to call him 'Legolas' which was of the Woodland dialect. Elrond had been opposed to this, but finally gave in when Gandalf wouldn't stop bothering him (he'd even camped out in this office). Glorfindel, decided to remain on friendly terms with both and only offered shrugs when his opinion was asked for. But all parties finally agreed it upon.

~*~*~

"Legolas," he said rolling the new name off his tongue. "It is perfect."

Glorfindel smiled at him from across the bedroom as he settled into an armchair. "I am glad you like it." The newly renamed Legolas smiled at him shyly.

"Do you remember any Sindarian at all?" Glorfindel asked at some length.

Legolas closed his eyes for moment. "Only a little. I understand more than I think I could speak. I just have used it not in so long…all they spoke was the common tongue."

Glorfindel didn't know what to say. Legolas hadn't spoken of his time in captivity at all before this, except to confirm that he was indeed a captive. He didn't want to spook the other elf, so he didn't push for more.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Glorfindel asked rising from the plush chair. Legolas didn't look so awful anymore, he was still incredibly thin but his face had filled up a bit and he didn't look like he was starving anymore. 

Legolas shook his head, a far away look in his eyes. "Not now. Come back and see me later?"

Glorfindel nodded, smiled and pressed a hand to Legolas's shoulder as he walked by. "Of course. I will see you in a bit, Legolas." 

~*~*~

"Glorfindel! Come sit with us!" Elladan called waving over to Glorfindel as he entered the dining hall.

"Aye, come Glorfindel!" Elrohir called too. Glorfindel gave in; he walked over to the twins and sat next to Elladan and across from Elrohir. 

"How is the Prince?" Elladan asked as soon as Glorfindel was seated.

"We are not certain he is a prince at all," Glorfindel said with a shrug.

The twins exchanged a look. "Oh? And who else could he be, Glorfindel?" 

"That is not for me to say. Speak to your father about it," Glorfindel said as he lifted a fork to his lips.

"We cannot ask Father! He keeps telling us to mind our own business."

"It's really not fair at all," Elladan added.

"You are our last resort."

"Well, thank you," Glorfindel said rolling his eyes.

"We mean it not like that," Elrohir said apologetically.

~*~*~

Legolas sat upon his four poster bed, one knee drawn to his chest, his arm dangling loosely about it, and the other leg stretched far out in front of him. There was this funny thing about Freedom—he didn't know what to do with it.

When he was with Them, he knew what was required of him. What his purpose in life was, and when to do what. Now all he had was time.

Time that didn't belong to anyone but himself. He rather liked the notion.

~*~*~

Glorfindel emerged from dining unscathed, if a bit annoyed. The twins could pester the most patient of people (read: Glorfindel) into exasperation. But their questioning attempts proved futile, Glorfindel only humored them with a soft half smile between bites of his dinner.

Now he found himself hesitant to go back to Legolas's room. Only, he couldn't pinpoint what his apprehension was. He had grown quite fond of the elf, and his sly smiles, beautifully carved cheekbones, sparkling silver eyes…Glorfindel blinked, his heart sinking in his chest as full realization was driven home.  

Valar! What kind of thing was that to think about? The elf lord closed his eyes and brushed his obscene thoughts away. He'd promised to see Legolas and he'd keep that promise and nothing more.

~*~*~

A soft knock interrupted Legolas's half meditative state. He rose easily to his feet and opened the beautifully carved door. Glorfindel stood on the other side looking almost uncomfortable; Legolas smiled regardless and let the older into the room.

"Have a nice supper?" Legolas asked sitting again.

Glorfindel smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Glorfindel," Legolas said softly, hesitantly. "Would you do something for me?"

The other elf smiled again, licked his lower lip and nodded. "Of course, Legolas. What would you have me do?"

Legolas blushed a faint shade of pink, he felt a bit silly asking, but it really couldn't hurt. "Comb my hair?"

Glorfindel laughed and Legolas felt himself flush again. "I would be happy to."

~*~*~

They sat in one of the washing rooms, Legolas on the floor just in front of Glorfindel who sat on a wooden stool, a wooden comb curved into his delicate fingers, his lips pursed in intense concentration. His strokes were gentle and even, Glorfindel never pulled, he carefully coaxed each tangle out of place.

Legolas sat still and patient, even when the comb bit a tad too fiercely at his hair he didn't cry out. If nothing else Legolas had a tolerance for pain. Glorfindel led the comb through the hair again and this time met no resistance. He smiled happily at his success.

 "Finished." 

Legolas turned around and smiled at him, his silver gaze meeting Glorfindel's full on. The intensity of it almost made Glorfindel turn away but those silver orbs kept him riveted in place. Finally, he averted his gaze and Glorfindel gave a small sigh.

"Would you like to see?"

Legolas nodded eagerly and got to his feet silently. Glorfindel guided the smaller elf to a mirror. Thin, deft fingers glided effortlessly over the restored hair. It shone brightly in the soft candle lit room.

The smile that Legolas offered Glorfindel, however, was brighter than the princely hair. "Thank you."

Glorfindel smiled back. "You're welcome, Legolas."

Legolas glanced back at the mirror and touched at his temples. He smiled again. "Come back to my room?"

Glorfindel started and then realized that the ethereal elf couldn't possible mean in that way. He offered a tiny smile. "Certainly."

~*~*~

Legolas sat cross-legged on his bed and handed Glorfindel a thin tome. Glorfindel examined the book and read a bit. "Would you like me to read you something?"

The elf nodded happily, childlike and then stretched upon the bed like a tired cat. Glorfindel read a verse that suited his fair voice as Legolas's eyes drifted closed. As the epic poem came to an end Glorfindel lightly stroked Legolas newly restored locks and placed the volume on the table beside Legolas's head and left the room.

"Rest well, Legolas."

~*~*~

Aragorn and the hobbits finally arrived at Imladris, and Aragorn could not have been more pleased to see it. He reassured Sam that his wound would be properly treated and then met the scout who took them directly to Lord Elrond.

Elrond went right to work on Sam's injury which turned out to be not as bad as it had first seemed. The Elf Lord spoke of the comforts the hobbits could make use of while they were in Rivendale, then led them to a nice room not far from his study.

"How is he?" Were the first words that left Aragorn's lips when Elrond faced him. Elrond's eyes danced. He knew the ranger was not referring to Sam but Legolas.

"He is doing much better. Glorfindel has been taking care of him."

Aragorn felt relief wash over him. "May I see him?"

Elrond smiled softly. "Certainly." He told the man he regarded as a son where the elf's room lay and let him to find him.

Aragorn said a brief thank you and scurried toward the room that held the creature that had been holding his thoughts captive for the previous journey. He knocked softly with his knuckles.

He waited a bit anxiously.

And still he waited, but when no answer came, he finally opened the door. The window in the luxurious room was open, a warm breeze blew at the curtains and a book on the night table. 

But the elf-waif was not in his room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. Not Quite a Reunion

Chapter Nine: Not Quite a Reunion 

Glorfindel sat in his room doing nothing useful. At least he felt as such, he stared out his window and mused wildly. Crazy situations and outcomes flowing through his mind as sand did through ones fingers. The elf could grasp hold of none of these various scenarios and they flooded past his eyes in a dizzying parade.

A sharp knock on his door siphoned all his thoughts away and he rose swiftly to answer the rasping knuckles. He met the worn face of Aragorn. A quick glance over his tall form revealed new tears and mud stains on the Ranger's clothing. Glorfindel had last seen Aragorn six months ago but it was but a very short while to his elvish sense of time.

The elf smiled warmly, "Welcome back."

Aragorn gave a small smile and appeared to try and peer behind Glorfindel's slender form. Puzzled, Glorfindel glanced over his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I was hoping to speak to you for a bit?" Aragorn said leaving the trace of question in his voice so Glorfindel could decline the request if he so wished.

Glorfindel stepped away from the doorway to allow Aragorn entrance. The Man briefly looked around again, and Glorfindel fought the tug of his lips.

"I have not redecorated."

"What?" Aragorn queried looking truly startled.

The smile stole across Glorfindel's face. "You keep looking about, nothing has changed since last you were in my chamber."

A sheepish, half embarrassed smile fluttered across his weathered face. "I apologize Glorfindel. My guise for coming to see you isn't quite an honorable one."

"Oh?"

"I wished to ask you about the elf that Gandalf brought…"

Glorfindel held up a staying hand. "Would you like to sit?"

Aragorn sat. "Do you know who he is?"

"We are not certain," Glorfindel said in an even tone, sitting across from Aragorn at a table facing the open window. "But Gandalf believes him to be the Lost Prince. We have taken to calling him Legolas."

The Man started and shook his head slowly. "Surely he is mistaken."

"He is quite certain, Elrond dispatched a messenger to King Thranduil, we are expecting a response in the coming days."

"But…"

Glorfindel smiled knowingly. "He may not be the Prince at all."

Aragorn blinked a few times, then realization set upon him. "He does not recall who he is?"

"Nay."

"And what of his whereabouts? I went see him, but he is not in his room."

Glorfindel's fair brow drew together. "That is odd indeed. You are sure?"

At the nod from the Man, Glorfindel stood. "Mayhap we should see to finding him."

~*~*~

The wind tossed at his hair. A single strand clung to his parted lips and itched at his nose, but he did not notice—or did not care. Thin legs were drawn up to his chest as he sat watching the trees whisper from a perch on one of Imladris's beautifully carved stone fences. It blocked off an immaculate balcony from a freefall.

The balcony overlooked nothing but the trees, which were what Legolas had come to see. They blew softly under the nights caress and their voices were like music. Legolas closed his eyes and let the wind kiss his face and the trees sing to him.

~*~*~

Aragorn was making a futile search through Elrond's halls. He said hello to many of those as he knew and wandered from various room to various hall. 

Nothing.

With a soft sigh, he walked outside of the warm embrace of halls into the cool touch of the night's breeze. He watched the trees sway slightly and wondered if Glorfindel had faired any better in his goose chase.

Light steps drove him to one of his favorite places in Rivendell. A carved stone balcony that over looked a grouping of tall and fair trees whose leaves never fell from their boughs unlike the other trees in Lord Elrond's realm.

They had been a gift, he was told when Elrond had found his nine year old fostered son leaning over the stone railing to get a better look at the perfect trees, from the Golden Wood. A gesture of goodwill between the different realms of the elves. 

As Aragorn strayed to this place now, he found a beautiful creature, back facing him. This wonderful being seemed too perfect to even be found in Rivendell, which was home to creatures fey and beautiful beyond the reckoning of any mortal.

Hair that was surely spun of silk floated lightly atop the breeze, the flash of neck-skin was pale and unblemished. The shoulders were slender but had obvious power; the rest of the body was thin but somehow…

The being turned suddenly and wide silver eyes pierced into Aragorn's, a shiver fluttered down his spine. They stayed locked this way, beautiful silver piercing into worn but warm eyes. Aragorn stepped closer to do what he didn't know, but the creature fled with a surprising burst of speed past Aragorn and back into the warmth of halls.

Aragorn just stared after him mouth slightly open and breath coming oddly in his chest.

~*~*~

Legolas flung open the door to his room and threw it shut, odd feelings bubbling inside of him. He looked at the door for a moment and then his open window.

Something was so familiar about that Man. But something so very frightening as well.

The elf's mind raced. 

He was not one of his captors. 

Not an elf. 

No foe…

Then it dawned upon him. He had just gazed again at Hope.

But what was so frightening about Hope?

~*~*~

Glorfindel racked his brain and finally decided on checking Legolas's room again, since all his other ideas had turned up naught.

He knocked softly on the door and soon a silver eye was gazing at him.

"Glorfindel," Legolas said a note of…fear in his voice.

"Are you alright?" Glorfindel asked, very concerned as he stepped into the room.

Legolas looked at his elder for a long while, eyes down. "Hope has come."

"Aragorn?" Glorfindel said putting two and two together and coming up with four.

The other looked confused. "His name is Estel…"

"Aye, among Men he is called Aragorn."

"I saw him…There is something about him that scares me," Legolas confided, glancing toward his still open window.

"You have nothing to fear from him, Greenleaf," Glorfindel said touching Legolas's shoulder. 

"I fear to hope," Legolas said cryptically, not shying from the touch.

Glorfindel watched him oddly. As his eyes fell to the ground and he once more looked to the window. 

"Every time I hoped things only ended up worse when they did not happen. Hope was like a poison…" He trailed off, eyes clouding.

"Legolas, Aragorn is Hope not hope. He will not hurt you." Or Glorfindel would very seriously injury a certain aforementioned Ranger.

"He is both."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	10. A Hopeful Idea

Chapter Ten: A Hopeful Idea

With a sigh of acquiescence, Aragorn managed to make his way back into the warmth of Rivendell. To say the least, it was quite disappointing when the elf you'd been waiting to speak to for what seemed like forever ran away when he saw you. But the Ranger had faced other disappointments in his lifetime, and he'd face this one too.

That was if he could keep said disappointment from running off when he saw Aragorn.

~*~*~

Glorfindel was reluctant to leave Legolas. The younger had been mumbling for some time in his sleep, and Glorfindel wondered what Legolas was seeing in those silver eyes.

He was quite sure it wasn't pleasant but Glorfindel did not want to wake him. Legolas's sleep had been hard in coming, but Glorfindel knew he needed it if only to clear his clouded mind. Glorfindel stroked Legolas's thin face from his cheekbone to just above his jaw.  

Legolas mumbled something but his breathing did not change—he was still asleep—so Glorfindel stood quietly and left the room even stealthier. 

~*~*~

_Loud voices rang and he ran until his chest hurt. He knew not what the voices were saying nor to whom they belonged. But he did know that if he didn't run he would suffer. Thick hands grabbed at his hair and he could feel it rip from his scalp as he kept running._

_Laughter rang louder than all the voices and then something sharp smashed into his kneecap. He fell and knew no more._

_The dark gradually faded into scorching light but he had an odd feeling in his throat that he could not place. His pale skin was entirely exposed and pain was prickling behind his eyes. _

_They spoke in grunts and in the common tongue. It made his head hurt. Laughter rang again, and then a sharp pain against his ribs._

_Dirty hands gripped his shoulders and flipped him over so his face was in the dirt. Then came the most excruciating pain he had ever known . . ._

~*~*~__

Legolas sat up and looked around and realized he was quite alone and, debatably, quite safe. He drew his knees to his chest and rubbed absently at his right kneecap until he didn't even know he was doing it anymore.

His throat had that same funny feeling, and he dug his short, clean fingernails into the flesh of his free hand. Then he sobbed into his knees and wished Glorfindel were here.

Glorfindel…

He rose to his feet shakily and went to find the elf lord. 

~*~*~

A soft knock came for the second time that night, and Glorfindel was sure he would find Aragorn staring at him on the other side of the door. He debated opening it or not, then decided he had better.

But standing on the other side of the door was not the son of Arathorn, but Legolas. Eyes down cast and arms wrapped around his sides, mouth drawn into a tight line and his posture straight as any elf-noble. 

"Legolas, are you well?"

Legolas did not respond but his chest heaved slightly and his eyes became very bright. Glorfindel opened the door wide and allowed the other admittance. Legolas promptly collapsed onto Glorfindel's bed and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"What is it?" Glorfindel kept his voice soft as he shut the door and sat on the bed some distance from Legolas.

"I…It is nothing," Legolas said into his knees. Glorfindel thanked elven hearing for having caught it all.

"Nay, it is something. But if you do not wish to speak of it, I will not make you."

Legolas looked up and caught Glorfindel's eyes. They stared at each other for a long while and Glorfindel felt that he could almost read Legolas, but he was just out of his grasp and remained an enigma. 

"Glorfindel, may I sleep here this night?" Legolas had looked away, towards the window. The curtains were closed.

Glorfindel thought this may not have been the best idea, but nodded his assent. "Of course."

Legolas smiled softly and then lay down upon Glorfindel's bed. Glorfindel sat on the edge of the bed, ready to find somewhere else in the ample room to sleep. As he stood thin fingers clutched at his wrist.

"Stay with me," the tiny voice pleaded. 

~*~*~

Aragorn found himself outside Elrond's study; he cursed his evil feet for bringing him here. Elrond could just about read his mind.

He was about to turn away when the door opened soundlessly, and Elrond smiled at him knowingly. "Something on your mind?"

Perhaps the elf _could_ read minds, but more likely than that was that he just knew Aragorn too well. "Only a small matter, I would not disturb you with it."

"I would like to be disturbed this night, come Estel, tell me your trouble." Elrond stepped from the door and left it ajar, knowing good and well that Aragorn would follow him into the room.

Aragorn did indeed enter the room and sit. He scratched behind his ear unconsciously, then sat himself adjacent to the elf lord. Elrond was peering at him with curious but innocent eyes.

"You know what they say of the elves, of course, _Adar_," Aragorn said after the silence between them stretched.

Elrond's lips nearly quirked. "What do they say?"

"Ask them not for advice for they will tell you both yes and no. I cannot help but wonder why I always come to you for advice, surely I am not wise in doing so."

"Or perhaps you are very wise for doing so. Who is to say? Now, are you going to tell me what plagues you or must I beat it out of you?" Elrond smiled now and his eyes were no longer so innocent.

Aragorn allowed himself to smile in return. "You did not tell me you thought him to be the Lost Prince."

"Nay, I did not. But that is not what bothers you."

"Nay, it is not."

Elrond's smile widened at that. "So I will have to beat it out of you?"

"'Tis not necessary, I will tell you willingly. I fear Legolas may have developed a fear of Men."

"Oh?"

"He ran from me when I saw him."

"Perhaps it is something else he fears, Aragorn."

It was Aragorn's turn to wait for further explanation. None was forthcoming. "Well?" he asked after Elrond made no move to speak.

"That is for you to figure out. I am certain he will speak to you if you do not appear so suddenly. I will ask him to speak with you if it is your desire, as I am sure it is wont to be," Elrond said, eyes nearly sparkling.

 Aragorn sighed and shook his head fondly. "I would like that."

"Through it does not assure that he will indeed speak with you."

Another smile flittered with Aragorn's lips. "But at least the attempt will have been made."

~*~*~

Elrond intended to have Glorfindel ask Legolas to speak with Aragorn. As it was quite obvious Legolas was fond of Glorfindel and trusted him deeply. So when he came to Glorfindel's door he wasn't surprised when Legolas opened it, in a fresh tunic with his hair combed. He was almost a different creature entirely.

"Hello, Legolas."

The other smiled warmly, but his eyes did not meet Elrond's. "Hello. Would you like to come in? Glorfindel is getting something for us to drink."

Elrond nodded and stepped into the room. "You are looking better."

"I am feeling better as well," Legolas said sitting in a chair beside the window and drawing his right leg to his chest. He rested his chin upon it. Elrond smiled, no other elf (or man for that matter) would sit as such with him in the room. But Elrond did not mind at all and rather liked the informality even if it were bred from ignorance.

He sat in a chair on the other side of the window. Golden morning light was spilling in through the closed curtain. It made Legolas look quite fey. "Do you remember anything at all?" His tone was gentle and kind.

Legolas's eyes fluttered around the room then rested on the door and finally moved to glance at Elrond. The light caught his eyes and made the silver gleam beautifully. "I am afraid I do not."

Elrond nodded, his body language the same as his tone of voice. "Perhaps in time, then."

Legolas would have nodded if his chin were not resting upon his knee; instead he tilted his head forward just slightly. He brushed his hair away from his face and looked again at Elrond.

"There was another matter I wanted to speak with you about." He waited for Legolas to say something but when he didn't Elrond continued. "If you would like, it might be a good idea to speak with a Man who resides here from time to time. Aragorn, though I believe you know him as Estel?"

At the slight head tilt, Elrond continued on. "He could help you with a number of things, and I believe it would be good for you to see that not all Men are bad."

"I…I like to spend time with Glorfindel."

Elrond nodded and smiled. "And he you, I think. Of course you still can and will, just meet with Aragorn once and see that he too is a friend. We are all your friends here."

Legolas looked uncertain, but then did his little head tilt. "Certainly, Lord Elrond. If you think it wise."

Elrond nodded at him and smiled. "I do. I'll have him come and get you towards the evening."

The slight tilt again. "There is one more matter, Legolas—''

Elrond was cut off as Glorfindel opened the door without making a noise carrying a small tray with food and drink. 

"Hello, Lord Elrond," Glorfindel said without missing a beat. He set the tray down on his table then pulled a chair out and sat upon it, facing Legolas and Elrond.

"Glorfindel," Elrond said with a nod. "I was just about to tell Legolas a matter of some importance. Your presence would be very helpful."

Legolas straightened, putting both feet firmly on the floor and glancing from Glorfindel to Elrond. 

"Of course," Glorfindel said, smiling at Legolas with reassurance.

Elrond offered a smile as well, then plunged ahead. "I've sent a messenger to Greenwood. We think your father may reside there."

"You know who my father is?" Legolas asked, brow drawing together. Unasked questions filling his eyes.

"We are not certain," Glorfindel said, eyes darting toward Elrond.

"It is likely though," Elrond said looking first to Glorfindel then to Legolas.

"Who is he?" Legolas questioned, knocking the hair from his face and sitting up straighter.

Glorfindel and Elrond shared a long glance. "It would be best not to say anything, until I've received word back from him, Legolas."

Legolas nodded after the silence turned into tension. "I understand."

Elrond smiled warmly then stood. "Good. I'll have Estel come by later."

Legolas nodded as Glorfindel stood to open the door, question in his eyes. "It was good to see you," Elrond said and then was gone.

"Estel?" Glorfindel asked turning to face Legolas. Legolas shrugged then smiled at him.

"Lord Elrond thinks it will be a good idea for me to see that not all Men are…evil." He turned toward the food and drink and sat at the table.

Glorfindel wasn't so sure he agreed. "I thought you feared him."

Legolas shrugged again, eyes troubled. "This may help me."

Glorfindel still looked suspicious but nodded. The results of Legolas's last encounter with Aragorn had not been the best. He'd had an awful nightmare, details still not told, and came running to Glorfindel's room. Not that Glorfindel minded, of course he didn't, but it was a bit odd to share your bed with someone you deeply liked and wake with his arms wrapped around your shoulders. Very odd. 

He sighed, and sat across from Legolas, then poured both them a cordial. 

"You do not think it a good idea?" Legolas asked his voice very soft. He sipped at the drink and regarded Glorfindel.

"I said naught of the sort. I just worry about you. You are right, Legolas, this may help you some how. It may show you, not only that all Men are not evil, but also that all hope is not evil either."   

Legolas smiled brilliantly, hair and eyes sparkling in the soft light of the closed curtains. "I would like to think you are right." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	11. Subtle Touch

Chapter Eleven: Subtle Touch 

Aragorn was twitching with nervous energy. He raked shaking hands through his hair and wondered if perhaps a bath would be good idea. Scratched behind his ear and decided against it. Perhaps he should go see the Hobbits?

What was that annoying tapping noise? Aragorn glanced around the room and realized it was his foot hitting against the tiles of the floor. He tried to stop it and failed. This simply would not do, he'd have to find something to occupy himself or surely he would be driven insane… 

But what?

~*~*~

Legolas was sitting in Glorfindel's room feeling an entirely different sort of nervousness. He was not anxious to speak with Aragorn, he was anxious because he _had_ to speak with Aragorn. 

Glorfindel was watching him tap his fingers in his lap. He watched what must have been the tenth time that Legolas brushed his hair away from his face. With natural grace, he rose from his perch on his bed and approached Legolas who was sitting beside the window on the wooden floor.

"Would you like me to do something with your hair?"

Legolas looked startled. "What?"

"'Tis in your face," Glorfindel said with a smile. "Obviously it is bothering you."

Legolas stilled himself and considered this offer. He brushed his hair away from his face again and smiled. "Yes, I would like that."

Glorfindel smiled at him again, and offered him a hand up. Legolas took the offered hand and their fingers met and clasped about each other. The thin but strong fingers squeezed thinner ones, and Glorfindel wanted to take the time to memorize every detail of those thinner fingers. But the moment had passed and their hands dropped.

~*~*~

Aragorn was still practically twitching. Not that he would admit it to himself. Rangers do **not** twitch (most of the time, anyway).

This particular Ranger (who most certainly wasn't twitching) found himself roaming Elrond's halls. There wasn't a place in Rivendell that Aragorn didn't know every inch of, which was well enough seeing as he wasn't taking in any of the splendor of the halls. 

His mind was wandering faster than his feet and he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen. He had the resounding image of a beautiful creature staring at the trees, hair blowing in the wind, with eyes the color of mithril and skin that glowed as bright.

He sighed and wondered what time it was.

~*~*~

Glorfindel ran the brush through Legolas's hair once more than set it down. Legolas sat on the floor cross-legged, Glorfindel behind him, his knees brushing Legolas's shoulder blades. The elf lord ran his deft fingers through Legolas hair and gathered several silky strands.

He wove them together intricately until a fishtail was formed. He slipped a green ribbon around the end, then turned to the sides of Legolas's head and made the same braid on a smaller scale. The hair stayed obediently behind his ears. 

"There. It should not bother you any longer," Glorfindel said looking over his work.   

Legolas fingered the braids softly then smiled appreciatively at Glorfindel. "Thank you."

"Of course," Glorfindel said, rising.

~*~*~

Elrond managed to find Aragorn wandering aimlessly. "Aragorn, a word."

Aragorn did not stop at his voice. "Aragorn!"

The Ranger turned and looked to see Elrond looking curiously at him. "Oh. I'm sorry did you say something?"

Elrond couldn't help the smile that fluttered upon his lips. "Yes, I did. Come, it is time to speak with Legolas."

Aragorn nodded and turned to follow Elrond. Elrond started an agonizingly slow walk in what Aragorn assumed was the direction of Legolas. "Be careful not to push him," Elrond said.

Aragorn nodded absently, making his stride match Elrond's. Was it really necessary to walk _this_ slowly?

"Remember he is no longer use to social situations."

Another nod.

"Do not expect too much from him, Aragorn."

Nod.

"Good. Here we are then." Elrond raised one hand and knocked softly on the door Aragorn recognized as Glorfindel's. Glorfindel appeared almost instantly on the other side. He smiled first at Elrond and then at Aragorn.

"Legolas," said Glorfindel looking over his shoulder and back into his room. "They are here."

There was a small noise in the background, a cough perhaps, then the shuffling of fabric against fabric. Then there he was, standing at Glorfindel's shoulder with his eyes cast down and his hair in three perfect braids with slim green ribbons tied perfectly around their ends. He was in a different tunic from the one Aragorn had last seen him in; this one was the same green of the ribbons and was obviously well made. Upon his thin legs were a simple pair of brown leggings, and on his slender feet little sandals made of beech-wood. 

Elrond nudged Aragorn's shoulder and the latter realized he was staring. He cleared his throat and Glorfindel raised his eyebrows. 

"Legolas this is Aragorn, son of Arathron. But you may call him Estel. And Aragorn, this is Legolas. I believe you met before under more trying circumstances?" Elrond said after a few long moments.

Legolas bowed his head a bit then glanced at Glorfindel who smiled and stepped out of his way. With a bit of trepidation, Legolas stepped into the hall. Both Aragorn and Elrond smiled at him. Then Elrond said with a soft smile, "If you will excuse me? Glorfindel, I would like to speak with you."

Glorfindel smiled once more at Legolas then looked to Elrond. "Of course, my lord."

Elrond stepped into Glorfindel's room and the door shut. Aragorn and Legolas were finally alone.

"Hello," Aragorn said trying hard not to stare.

"Hello," Legolas returned, eyes still downcast. 

This was definitely off to a good start, Aragorn thought casting a bitter look at that wooden door. "Are you hungry?"

"Nay."

"Oh. What about thirsty?" Aragorn tried hopefully.

"Nay."

Aragorn was about to give up hope of any chance of a good evening when an idea struck him.

"Would you like to take a walk then? Maybe go and see the trees?" Aragorn heaved a tired sigh, and almost started tapping his foot.

Legolas looked up at that, his silver eyes shimmering in the dimmed lights. "I would like that."

Aragorn smiled happily. "Follow me then."

~*~*~

Strange were the Silvan folk of Greenwood, thought Trenarn as he pushed his horse into a faster canter. He was considered a fine messenger by many people (men and elves) and had delivered even more messages then this extensive age. Trenarn had delivered news of death and birth, of joyous and somber nature, of the curious and the straightforward to more recipients then a day's worth of counting would allow. That, however, didn't stop the envoy from extremely disliking the bad news he had to often deliver. 

For some reason, the messenger was always blamed at least in part. Elrond, and surely Gandalf, would not be pleased with the message he was to take them. Perhaps Elrond should have seen to Thranduil himself. Or perhaps there was no reasoning with the King on this matter. Either way, things had not gone well.

"_Noro lim_," Trenarn said softly to the horse, petting his grey mane softly.

~*~*~

"This may be my favorite spot in all of Imladris," Aragorn said with a quirk of his lips. His heart beating faster then what may have been particularly healthy, but he was not really concerned with doing something foolish, the trees always calmed him.

They stood in the middle of group of trees so tall they seemed to kiss the sky with their splayed boughs. Yellow and orange leaves had started to fall from their limbs; some still lingered on the tree waiting for right time to fall. The result of the fallen foliage was the look of fire burning gently on the ground and in the tree branches; the twilight's waning light only heightened the effect. 

Legolas looked up at the trees and listened to their little voices speaking of the bittersweet season. Of death and rebirth, of goodbyes and new beginnings, he looked at Aragorn's weathered face, which was glancing around the trees, and he wondered. Anyone who would favor such a place could not be entirely awful.

"How did you find it?" Legolas asked laying one pale hand on the trunk of the smallest tree.

"What?" Aragorn asked looking away from the lingering foliage and to the sparkling eyes of his companion. "Oh this?" He gestured to where they stood.

Legolas nodded and took a step closer to Aragorn. "It was quite by accident," Aragorn said smiling, his eyes dancing. "I was very young, not even five in the way that Man reckons it. My mother had just died and I couldn't recall my father's face. Naturally I was despaired. Lord Elrond had intended to come and speak with me, but I had wandered out of my room in the night."

Legolas watched him very intently, his silver eyes locked on the worn lines of his gentle face. "You were here when you were a child?"

Aragorn nodded, not minding the interruption. "I grew up under Elrond's nurture."

Legolas smiled and waited for the continuation of the story. "It had started to rain," Aragorn said, Legolas looked appeased. "I was very cold and frightened, and I had not been paying attention to where I had passed. I did not know where I was; everything looked the same to my child's eyes. So cold and scared I found this place. Everything was blooming, bright green leaves hung on the trees and little pink flowers sprung from the ground. The leaves and boughs stopped the rain from hitting me, and I slept here on the flowers until Elrond found me in the morrow."

Legolas was looking around again; he let a diminishing smile end on Aragorn. "The trees like you."

"Do they?" Aragorn asked looking up at the tall trunks.

"Very much," Legolas said sitting softly against one of the trees. He leaned into it and the trunk seemed as though it had grown to fit the contours of his back perfectly. "You are unlike the other Men they have encountered in their many years."

"Mm. That is well then, for I like them very much as well," Aragorn said sitting beside Legolas and leaning against another of the trees. It poked oddly at his spine

Legolas made a soft little sound in the back of his throat, then turned his brilliant eyes to Aragorn. "I wanted to thank you."

Aragorn felt a shudder travel down his spine, he swallowed once. "There is no need for that, Legolas."

Legolas looked at his hands, which were playing in the soft soil. "There _is_ need and I do thank you."

"You are welcome, then," Aragorn said watching Legolas's adroit little fingers burrow into the brown dirt. 

Legolas looked at him and Aragorn met his eyes, they exchanged feeble smiles and Aragorn reached out and caught the deft fingers and pressed them into his wide palm. He could feel the dirt caking into his skin, and the brush of their cool skin against his temperate flesh. 

Legolas's hand went still in the bigger one, but he did not recoil. Aragorn squeezed once very softly, for a moment he thought he had scared Legolas but then there was pressure against his own fingers and warmth in Legolas's eyes.

Aragorn placed Legolas's hand gently back down in the dirt, then he stood and brushed himself off. "The hour grows late."

Legolas smiled at his lap and wiped off his dirt-covered hand. He stood in one fluid motion and glanced at Aragorn, a small grin on his thin face.

"What?" Aragorn asked, his head cocked to the side as he saw the grin.

"You have a leaf in your hair," Legolas said. Aragorn noticed that there was not a speck of dirt on the elf except where he had wiped his hand.

Aragorn brought a hand to his scalp and rubbed it rapidly. He looked to Legolas, "Is it gone?"

Legolas laughed like the tinkling of a little bell. "Nay."

He came very close to Aragorn until they were nearly touching, then glanced curiously at Aragorn's dark hair and placed his hand to Aragorn's temple. Aragorn closed his eyes and breathed in Legolas's smell. He smelled like the earth in a subtle way.

Legolas pulled his hand away after a few (too) short moments. He produced a large piece of a golden leaf. Then he stepped away and Aragorn felt much colder when he went. Aragorn closed his eyes and smiled at Legolas. "Let's go back."

Legolas nodded, and Aragorn guided them back to the warmth of the halls. He was of course not lost this time, but somewhere deep down he wished he were. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~        


	12. The Return of Hope?

Chapter Twelve: The Return of Hope?

"Do you think he is ready?"

Glorfindel wasn't entirely ready for the rapid change in subject matter but his face remained impassive as he refilled Lord Elrond's glass of cordial. Elrond watched him very carefully, eyebrows quirked just slightly.

"I am not entirely sure I know what you mean," he said simply, refilling his own glass as he finished speaking.

Elrond's mouth twitched and he took a sip from his glass. "Mm. That may be an answer in itself."

~*~*~

Trenarn arrived back in Imladris just as the moon started its ascent. The Herald saw quickly to his horse and then went to find Lord Elrond, which was never an easy task when Trenarn had something important to tell him. One who didn't know better might say the Lord was purposely being elusive.

Trenarn snorted to himself and went first to the most obvious place: Elrond's study. He knocked softly on the closed door and when no sound surfaced inside, the messenger decided the Lord of Imladris was elsewhere.

He sighed softly and decided something else: it was going to be a long night. And that was saying something considering he was immortal.

~*~*~

"Are you hungry now?" Aragorn asked glancing at Legolas who walked easily beside him.

Legolas shook his head and then brightened. "Have you ever climbed a tree?"

Aragorn looked at the elf with a very puzzled _expression. He was getting used to Legolas changing the subject and saying the oddest things. "Not in a very long time."

Legolas stopped walking and smiled at Aragorn softly, a slightly puckish look in his silver eyes. "I would like to try."

"Surely you have climbed one ere now?" Aragorn asked scratching behind his ear and turning to look up at the high trunks of the trees. When he glanced back at Legolas, the elf had his eyes down and his thin arms wrapped around his chest.

"They call to me," he said. "But I cannot remember the feel of their boughs beneath my fingers."

Then Aragorn realized that of course Legolas would not recall climbing trees, he could not even remember his own name. He reached out and captured Legolas's chin between his fingers, almost instantly he regretted the action.

Legolas went completely still under his calloused fingers, the smaller's muscles tensed visibly under the light elven clothing he wore. Aragorn dropped his hand and was about to apologize when Legolas's slim fingers clasped about his hand. 

Aragorn looked down to see both of Legolas's hands folded around his one and when he looked up Legolas's eyes were brighter than normal. "Come," said Legolas tugging at Aragorn's hand. "I want to try."

~*~*~

"Ready for what, exactly?" Glorfindel asked ringing his index finger around the mouth of his glass and eliciting a high-pitched whistle.

Elrond smiled. "I am not exactly sure."

Glorfindel was about to reply that if Elrond didn't even know what he needed to be ready for, how was he to know if he was ready, when a knock at his door stopped him. Perhaps that was Legolas and Elrond could assess his 'readiness' for himself.

"Excuse me," Glorfindel said setting his glass down and rising. He opened the door and there appeared one Lord Elrond's messengers whom Glorfindel knew as Trenarn.

"Ah, Lord Glorfindel, I am sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but do you know where Lord Elrond is?" The Herald bowed to Glorfindel with respect then looked up hopefully.

Glorfindel sighed softly to himself. "Yes, Trenarn, he is here. Come in."

He stepped away from the door to allow the messenger entrance; Elrond was looking slightly amused and bowed his head when Trenarn stepped in.

"You are back, good," Elrond said indicating that he should sit.

"Aye, my Lord and I delivered your message, and come with one in return," Trenarn said declining to sit. He folded his arms into the sleeves of his flowing white shirt. Glorfindel sighed again and took his seat.

Elrond nodded for him to continue. "King Thranduil does not appreciate your mockery and maintains that his son is dead. He requests that you leave him alone with his grief in this matter. Some wounds should not be reopened."  

Elrond sighed this time and rubbed at his temples. "You explained the circumstances?"

Trenarn nodded a bit vehemently. "Aye, my Lord. I told him of the elf that had been brought here, of his circumstance and of Gandalf's belief. King Thranduil told me what I have just relayed to you then bid me to leave his kingdom."

The Lord of Imladris nodded absently then rubbed at his temples again. "Thank you, Trenarn. I will relate the message to Gandalf."

Trenarn bowed his head recognizing the dismissal for what it was. "Of course. My Lords," he said then bowed deeply and left the room.

Glorfindel looked to Elrond and considered holding his tongue but decided against it. "Is that not what you expected?"

Elrond returned his gaze and shook his head. "I had hoped for better."

~*~*~

Legolas held Aragorn's hand tightly in his own, he had dropped one but let the other hold fast. The elf dragged them past tree after tree until every single one looked the same to mortal eyes. Then he stopped and looked up at one, he laid his free hand on the trunk and smiled brightly.

"This one," said Legolas, wiggling his hand free of Aragorn's grasp and placing both hands on the trunk.

Aragorn could see no outstanding difference between this tree and the dozens of others they had passed but he spoke not this thought. He looked to Legolas who was happier then Aragorn had ever seen him. The silver eyes were glistening and his face was lambent.

"This is the one?" Aragorn asked brushing his hair from his face.

Legolas nodded and smiled at Aragorn. "Aye."

From the tone of his voice Aragorn knew that this had to be _the_ tree. He smiled back at Legolas and the elf took his hand again. Aragorn squeezed it once. "How do we climb it?"

Legolas's smile dimmed ever so slightly. "You do not know?"

"Nay, I'm afraid I do not," Aragorn said wishing more than anything that he did.

"It is no bother. We will find a way, the tree will not hinder us," Legolas said his smile brightening again. He dropped Aragorn's hand again and rested his hands briefly back on the trunk of the tree.

Legolas started to walk very slowly around the tree touching it here and there. Aragorn didn't feel like he'd be particularly useful in this but looked around the tree anyway. It truly was beautiful. Golden leaves lingered on its high branches, which seemed to stretch far into the quickly darkening sky. The boughs seemed to dance in the slight wind and a few leaves fluttered like tiny boats to join their brethren in the pale brown earth. He glanced around and noted they were near the heart of the woods of Imladris, but not quite at the heart.

"Estel!" Legolas's melodious voice said from the far side of tree. Aragorn walked to where the call had come and looked to Legolas who was glancing up. He was far more beautiful than the tree in the moonlight. His hair soared with the night breeze, a few strands had been liberated from the fair braids. He stood tall and a smile made his face into something far too beautiful for this world to claim. Aragorn felt his breath hitch in his chest and he only just barely caught the next words that Legolas spoke. "I have found a way up!"

~*~*~

"What do we do now?" Glorfindel asked after a few moments had stretched by. 

Elrond considered carefully. "I am afraid you will not like my answer."

Glorfindel fixed Elrond with a long-suffering half-glare. "What?"

"We shall send an entourage to Greenwood." Glorfindel did not really see the problem with that, but Elrond had not finished. "I would Legolas to be a part of it."

Glorfindel had to fight his jaw from dropping. "You cannot be serious."

"I told you, you would not like my answer," Elrond said sounding not the slightest bothered by Glorfindel's little sputters of protest.

"Elrond, it is not a good idea. You do not even know if he is _Legolas_. He is recovering. He is almost happy here!"

"He **needs** to know who he is, Glorfindel," Elrond said catching Glorfindel's eyes.

Glorfindel sighed deeply. "I do not think this is a good idea. However, I will listen to your counsel."

Elrond smiled very softly. "I am glad, Glorfindel, your opinion means much to me."

"I am going with him."

Elrond chuckled softly to himself. "I thought as much, and in any case I would not send him without you. Perhaps Aragorn should go as well? They have been gone awhile now."

"Aye," said Glorfindel. "Perhaps hope has returned."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	13. Compromising Positions

Chapter Thirteen: Compromising Positions

Aragorn was really starting to think this wasn't the best idea that he'd ever went along with. This tree didn't seem too terribly stable…

"Legolas, are you sure you know what you are doing?" He watched as the elf reached up for a branch that seemed impossible high up. Legolas looked back at him and a smile touched at the corners of his mouth.

"I know not what I do, but I believe I know what I am doing."

Aragorn stared at that and wondered briefly if it even made sense. He concluded that Legolas was most **definitely** an elf. "Oh."

"Come, Estel," Legolas said perched atop the dreadfully thin branch. His knees against his chest and his hands wrapped gracefully around said limb. Aragorn closed his eyes and reached up wildly for the branch. A little laugh was all that met him.

He opened his eyes again and saw Legolas nearly _grinning_ with delight from his long, thin perch. "Give my your hand," Legolas said stretching one long fingered hand to Aragorn.

"And what if I pull you from the tree?" Aragorn asked gazing past the hand and to Legolas's face.

"You will not. Now come, give me your hand." His hand stayed still and waiting as he spoke. Finally, Aragorn gave in and took the fair hand in his own. Their fingers clasped together tightly and Aragorn could faintly feel strength in Legolas's fingers. 

"Take the branch in your other hand," Legolas said still sounding amused. Aragorn did as he was told and was quite amazed when he ended up beside Legolas on that awful bough.

"I am here," Aragorn said still clutching to Legolas's fair hand and blinking.

Legolas nodded, his eyes shining brightly. "We should go higher."

Aragorn looked up at the ever-rising branches that seemed far thinner than this one. "Surely the tree won't support us?"

"Nay, she will. She likes us in her boughs."

Aragorn didn't really want to think about what that meant so he just nodded and squeezed Legolas's hand tighter. "You go first, I will boost you from back here."

"Can we not just bask in this lovely moonlight here for a moment?" Legolas looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. Then he smiled tenderly and nodded.

"Of course."

~*~*~

"Do you believe the three of you to be enough?" 

Glorfindel considered, then was slow to nod. "Aye, we do not want a company too large."

They walked leisurely through Elrond's halls and kept a look out for Legolas and Aragorn so the pair could be informed of recent developments. Both Elrond and Glorfindel bowed and nodded to various elves who did the same as they passed. Their voices were light but their conversation serious.

Elrond nodded as they stepped out into the cool night air. "Very well, then. What of Gandalf, he might prove an asset."

"Aye, or a liability. I am not entirely sure Thranduil would be open to the idea. Two elves and a Man are not suspicious, two elves, a Man and a wizard are."

"Mm. Indeed, it would in the best interest of the company to go without Gandalf then. We need Thranduil to let you have leave in his realm. I am quite certain that once he is around Legolas for a while certain obstinate opinions will be reversed."

Glorfindel made a little noise in his throat but voiced naught as they came to the woods.

~*~*~

"The tree bids us to climb higher," Legolas said gently, squeezing Aragorn's hand very lightly, as the Ranger still had a fierce hold on his own. Aragorn looked a bit uneasy at this prospect and Legolas did not wish to make him feel so. "But we can get down, if you would like."

Aragorn smiled appreciatively. "That would be most welcome, but for the moment I am fine where we are."

Legolas returned the smile and let his legs dangle off the bough and listened to the tree sing of missing her foliage. "You do not like heights?"

"Nay, I do not like heights that I am likely to fall from."

"I do not understand," Legolas said glancing around.

"It is quite possible that I would tumble from this tree and be beyond even the help of Master Elrond."

"You could tumble from your balcony," Legolas stated, not be argumentative but because he wanted to know what made Hope tick.

Aragorn favored him with a chuckle. "Aye, I could, but it isn't likely."

"Mm," said Legolas a bit absently as he drew one leg back up to his chest. He pulled Aragorn's hand to his chest and held it there, running his slim fingers over Aragorn's finely haired ones. 

Aragorn relaxed beside him and let out an easy sigh. "I think we should head back," he said regretfully.

Legolas nodded then loosened his hold on Aragorn's hand. The other clung fast to his palm but let go after he realized Legolas no longer held his hand.

Nervously, and quite awkwardly, Aragorn attempted to get his hands around the branch. Unfortunately for him, a gust of wind and slippery palms were cause enough to cause him to fall from the bough. He snatched at it, but hit the ground before he could manage a firm grasp. Legolas reached out for him, but he could not manage the catch. Instead he watched in horror as Aragorn landed roughly on the ground. 

His limbs were flung haphazardly and his eyes closed tightly, all his color seemed to have seeped out. His sun-brown skin was now sallow, and Legolas wasn't even sure he was breathing.

"Estel!" Legolas yelled, his heart sinking. But Aragorn made no answer, blackness had stolen him.

~*~*~

Elrond stopped moving quite suddenly while Glorfindel looked worriedly ahead. "What was that?"

"I know not, but it sounded ill," Elrond said shaking his head.

"Hurry," Glorfindel said and they pace increased fivefold.

~*~*~

Legolas looked down precariously, fear clouding his brow and panic clutching at his heart. "Estel," his voice was softer than a whisper and carried away easily with the same breeze that had knocked the Man astray.

Carefully, albeit quickly, he made his way to the ground and got down on his knees beside Estel. He called Hope's name again and lay a hand upon his brow and one upon his chest.

"Estel, please," he said laying his head on Estel's chest and listening for breath. At first he was certain there was none, but then came the glorious filling of the lungs. Gently, he eased himself over Estel, so one of his slim legs rested on either side of the Man's hips. Then he placed his hands over the heart of Hope and looked down at his face.

His features seemed pale and drawn and his hair looked very dark against his white face. Perspiration streaked down his face and he was so very still. "Please," said Legolas, leaning forward so their chests brushed together. "Please."

~*~*~

The darkness gradually faded into dimness and then light. And the first thing that Aragorn noticed was that there was an elf laying on top of him, not just any elf either. 

Legolas. His weight was light but reassuring and he was gently stroking at Aragorn's hair.

"Mmmmph," Aragorn stated.

"Estel! You are awake!" Legolas exclaimed squirming about. Aragorn groaned.

"Uhm, what? What happened?" Aragorn managed to ask. He really did want to know why his head felt like a herd of oliphaunts had strayed upon it.

"You fell from the tree," Legolas said softly and Aragorn could feel the elf's breath against his chin. "Are you alright?"

 "I…I'll be fine. I'm sorry if I frightened you." 

Legolas just smiled at him and ran his thin fingers through the Ranger's dark hair. Aragorn wondered if he was going to move and vaguely wished that he wouldn't. He smiled back up at Legolas and placed a hand on the thinner's ribcage. He could feel the bones and the fair elven clothing. 

An incredibly soft rustling of leaves halted the next words that rested in Aragorn's throat, he tried to gaze toward the noise and noticed Legolas had gone completely still. Aragorn rubbed a soft circle on his ribcage.

The trees seemed to part as the noise drew nearer. Then there was Lord Elrond and Glorfindel right behind him. Their quick pace came to an abrupt halt as they saw Aragorn and Legolas.

At first, Aragorn thought they were concerned over his _obvious_ injury. Then he saw the look on Glorfindel's face and realized exactly what this must look like. Legolas was **straddling** him with his slender hands in Aragorn's hair and Aragorn with his hand upon Legolas's chest. Not to mention he was sweaty and breathing oddly. This certainly was going to be fun to explain.

"Aragorn," Elrond said very, very softly. Aragorn knew _that_ tone.

"I can explain!" He tried to say but now Glorfindel was glowering at him.

"Aragorn, get up," Elrond said in that same tone. Aragorn knew better than to argue, he glanced up at Legolas who's eyes had gone wide and bright. Carefully the elf slide off him and rested in the dirt, pulling his knees to his chest and glancing from Aragorn to Glorfindel to Elrond and back again.

Aragorn stood abruptly. "I fell from the tree!" he said before Elrond and/or Glorfindel could start berating him. Glorfindel looked at him dubiously, one eyebrow raised and an odd _expression twisting his lips.

Elrond just looked hard at him. "Honestly! Valar, look at the bump on my head," Aragorn said then quickly went to draw away the hair from the rather large lump that was forming. Glorfindel looked as though he wasn't sure to laugh or smack Aragorn.

"He did naught," a soft voice said behind Aragorn and everyone turned to look. Legolas was on his feet his eyes back to their normal size, but downcast again. He stood tall but had his arms wrapped around his chest and he drew a half circle with his sandal-clad foot in the dirt. 

"What?" Glorfindel inquired, though Aragorn knew that he had heard.

"He did naught to me but prove he is unlucky with trees," Legolas said looking to Glorfindel and taking a step forward.

There was silence for a long moment, then Elrond nodded. He glanced to Legolas who held his gaze. Glorfindel sighed but backed down. "You are well though, I take it?" he conceded giving Aragorn a cursory once over.

Aragorn nodded. "I am fine, if a bit dirty."

"Very well," Elrond said looking to Glorfindel. Glorfindel looked quite reluctant, but nodded to Elrond anyway. "We bring tidings."

Aragorn and Legolas looked on with interest. Elrond looked carefully at Legolas, who had looked up again, then continued.

"Legolas, we have made contact with the elf who we believe is your father. Do you remember our previous conversation?" Legolas nodded. "He refuses to come and see you."

Legolas's eyes fell again and his shoulders sunk. "Oh, I see." Aragorn quickly stepped beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. Glorfindel looked at him curiously.

"However, we have decided to send you to the forest where he dwells," Elrond continued, looking carefully at Legolas.

"Alone?" Legolas asked, startled. Glorfindel shook his head and smiled softly at him. 

"Nay, not alone, I will be with you," he said and then glanced at Aragorn.

"I'll be happy to go too!" Aragorn volunteered perhaps a little to quickly.

Glorfindel gave him that odd look again, while Elrond nodded. "Yes, we had hoped you would."

"I would not be left behind," Aragorn said with a pointed look to Glorfindel.

"All is well then," Elrond said. "I would like for you to leave without tarry, at the break of dawn if you think that can be managed."

Glorfindel nodded and so did Aragorn. "What of Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"It has been decided it would be best if you traveled without him," Elrond answered. Aragorn nodded again.

"Where do we go?" Legolas asked, looking at Glorfindel.

"Greenwood the Great."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


	14. Tender Contemplation

Chapter Fourteen: Tender Contemplation 

Dawn came much to quickly for Aragorn who, in his opinion, had just escaped Lord Elrond's clutches. It took many assurances that if something were to happen to him on their trek that Glorfindel would of course take care of him, nothing to worry about, you see?

He only hoped that Glorfindel **would** indeed take care of him, he wasn't so sure after those looks from Glorfindel he'd been on the receiving end of. Glorfindel could be one mean looking elf when he so desired. 

To add to his 'bright' mood, he hadn't gotten any rest because after Elrond had finally let him leave, he had just enough time to gather a few supplies before the sun rose. He stifled a yawn and hurried on to meet Legolas.

Oh, and the others too.

~*~*~

Glorfindel was a bit worried about Legolas, the other had been silent the whole of the night and he seemed a little paler than usual. "Legolas," he said delicately. "If you do not wish this, no one will make you go."

Legolas turned to look at him from where he dwelled beside Glorfindel's window. His legs were pulled up to his chest, an arm slung almost casually across them, his back was flush against the wall and his head tilted back, long throat exposed elegantly. Their eyes met as Legolas drew down his face, a wan look colored his thin face.

"I am not sure that I _wish_ it," Legolas said, his voice just louder than a murmur. "But I need it."

"Lord Elrond will always welcome you in Imladris," Glorfindel said tactfully as he gathered up the pack he had filled last night for both he and Legolas.

Legolas smiled gently, then gazed out the window, with a tiny sigh, he stood. "And you, Glorfindel?"

 "Mm?" Glorfindel said by way of inquiry as he slung the pack over one slender shoulder.

"Will you always welcome me?"

Glorfindel smiled this time; he nodded softly as Legolas joined him near the door. "Of course."

~*~*~

Elrond watched as Aragorn made his way toward one of Rivendell's stables, it was the place where the small company had chosen to meet at dawn. He watched that Aragorn didn't stagger or rub at his head; while the tree certainly wasn't that high at all, Legolas had said that the Ranger had lost consciousness, if fleetingly. Paternal instinct was not easy to argue with in any case.

"How is your head?" he asked by way of greeting when Aragorn drew nearer enough to hear his question. It seemed to Elrond that Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"I am fine, _Adar_."

"The journey can be postponed if you feel you are not up to it. No one will think less of you."

"I am fine."

"If you are sure?"

Aragorn smiled very briefly. "I thank you for the concern, but I truly _am_ fine. And besides Glorfindel will be there."

Elrond nodded his consent, a brief smile playing on his lips. He turned from Aragorn to watch Legolas and Glorfindel walking unhurriedly toward them. Yes, Glorfindel would see to Aragorn if the need be.

~*~*~

"I fear we are the last to have arrived," Glorfindel remarked, but he did not pick up his pace, there was no need to rush Legolas along. Which was what they were doing anyway. A tinge of concern mixed with regret struck him.

Legolas smiled briefly, then he went back to watching his feet tread upon the grass. Not a blade that he touched was bent down. He glanced to Elrond who did not appear angry, but, "Should we quicken our pace?"

"Only if you wish it, Greenwood will be there whenever we happen upon it."

Legolas nodded and quickened his pace but only minimally. Glorfindel followed suit and soon they were beside Aragorn and Elrond.

"Good of you to join us," Aragorn said his lips quirking into a smile. If he could suffer a head injury, pack and get here on time with no sleep, certainly Glorfindel could. Glorfindel just favored him with a slight glower.

Elrond nodded his head to Glorfindel and Legolas as a greeting. "Legolas, Aragorn mayhap you should pick out horses?"

Aragorn glanced to Legolas and nodded. "Certainly."

The two broke away, Legolas trailing slightly and entered the stable fully, mounts on their minds. Glorfindel tracked them until the structure of the stable stopped his view.

"Glorfindel, I wished to ask something of you," Elrond was saying, Glorfindel looked to him and smiled at him to continue. "If Aragorn should become…ill, will you look after him? I am a bit worried about his fall."

Glorfindel raised his eyebrows but nodded and glanced towards the stable again. "I will of course _see to him_."

Elrond smiled and placed a gently hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. "My thanks."

Aragorn and Legolas emerged then, three horses between them. Glorfindel was at least pleased with the choices, three very fine steeds indeed. He watched as Legolas nuzzled the cheek of one of the horses, and smiled. It seemed the creature had taken a liking to him.

"I bid you well," Elrond said, looking at all three of them. He smiled to Legolas and caught the other's eyes. "You are always welcome in my home."

Legolas smiled openly. "I thank you for everything you have done for me."

Elrond smiled back and inclined his head slightly. Glorfindel and Aragorn loaded their respective packs onto their mounts. Legolas's horse nuzzled his rider's neck with his long nose; Legolas placed his thin hand against the beautiful horse.

They mounted then and Elrond stood out of their way. "May the Valar protect you," he said, his voice dim.

~*~*~

Glorfindel was glaring at him again, Aragorn was sure of it. He glanced at Glorfindel who was looking forward as always. Aragorn made a small noise in his throat and quickened his pace.

The three of them were giving their horses a break from the somewhat fast pace that had been set. They walked not slow, but not fast either, the grass here was long—it kept tickling Aragorn's ankles—every once and a while one of the horses would stop and nibble. 

Aragorn was starting to feel vaguely paranoid, he was certain that Glorfindel kept _looking_ at him, but when ever he glanced in the elf's direction his eyes were forward or on Legolas. He scratched behind his ear and glanced at Glorfindel again. Eyes still ahead.

Legolas lead his horse next to Aragorn and they walked side by side in the silence for a while. Glorfindel was ahead of them by a little ways, but he had stopped to give his own grey horse a chance to have some of the sweet grass.

"It is still a ways off," Aragorn remarked just to take his mind of Glorfindel, who must have grown another set of eyes or something.

Legolas smiled at him and stroked the neck of his steed. "Yes, Glorfindel told me it might take as long as three days to get there."

"Mm. I would say closer to two days," Aragorn remarked, though he had never before traveled to Greenwood.

Legolas cocked his head and smiled again. His horse nestled him. "I was told you'd never been to Greenwood before."

Aragorn felt himself redden. "Uh, nay, I haven't been but I was told that it only takes two days."

Legolas's eyes were dancing prettily. "I see. Was it by a reliable source?"

"Uhm, I am not so sure anymore. If Glorfindel says three days, I'm sure that is how long it will take."

Legolas raised an eyebrow at him, and Aragorn was reminded of Glorfindel. He glanced in the direction of said elf-lord. His eyes were still forward, but he was a little further away from them.

"How is your head?" Legolas asked, and Aragorn felt smart little fingers in his messy tresses. He pushed his skull into the caress.

"Mm, it has been better," he said as Legolas's fingers massaged his scalp very gently. "Feels good."

Legolas laughed at him but kept up his steady rub, Aragorn made a small noise in his throat. "I felt responsible, I am sorry."

"There is no, mm, need," Aragorn murmured, if he were a cat he'd be purring. Legolas's hand slipped onto his neck and  the junction to his left shoulder. Aragorn had the strange urge to call for camp even though the sun still hung high in the sky. When he glanced at Glorfindel his eyes were fixed on them. But on a double take he was looking forward again, Aragorn was sure he had imagined it.

~*~*~

 Glorfindel was satisfied with their significant progress enough to let them set camp just after moonrise. If they started off again at dawn they'd be in Greenwood most likely at moonrise the next night.

He glanced to Aragorn who was speaking softly to Legolas. The two of them had been speaking nearly all day, not that he noticed. He sighed softly to himself and decided to join their little party.

He sat down beside Legolas and smiled at Aragorn. "How is your head?" he asked pleasantly. "Elrond was quite worried about you."

"It is fine now," he said glancing at Legolas for a moment longer than was strictly necessary. Legolas smiled at him and Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

"I think we should make Greenwood by the next moonrise," Glorfindel said, if only to stop Aragorn from staring at Legolas.

Aragorn looked smug, though Glorfindel had no idea why. "Your source was accurate," Legolas said smiling. Aragorn beamed.

Glorfindel glanced between them and felt strangely like he was interrupting. "If you'll excuse me?" he said standing again. "I wanted to see to our horses."

He waited for no response and his way across the camp, which was comfortable enough. It certainly was a bit in the open though; only a few scarce trees hung over them. The horses stood grazing on the grass and little weeds, he pet his own mount's fair head then made sure they had enough water. "Rest well," he said.

Carefully, he found a somewhat comfortable place to lie. He spread out an extra cloak on the semi-hard dirt and settled into it, using an arm as a makeshift pillow he fell into what the elves called sleep. Legolas was all he saw.

~*~*~

Aragorn glanced at Glorfindel's still form and looked at Legolas. "We should head to sleep, too," he remarked though he would stay up all night with Legolas.

Legolas nodded his agreement and they stood unison. "Do you need something to lie on?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas shook his head lightly; his hair flowed around his face since his braids had come loose. "I will be fine," he said softly glancing at Glorfindel.

"Sleep well, Legolas." 

Legolas gave him a nod and a smile. "You as well."

They settled into places a respectable distance a part and dreams came almost instantly.

~*~*~

_"Give it to him," a rough voice growled, glaring at one of the others. The heaviest one stood in front of him trying to shove some nasty smelling liquid down his throat._

_"Not like that, hold it's mouth open," the first voice said._

_"It's not that easy!" the heavy one said glaring back at the first._

_"Open your damned mouth," said the first._

_No, no, no. He wouldn't. No, no. _

_The first one kicked him hard in the chest and he gasped as he suddenly found the heavy one sitting on his chest. "Hold his nose."_

~*~*~

Glorfindel woke up suddenly to someone tapping him on the shoulder. At first, he was sure it was a dream, but the image stayed still before his eyes. "Legolas?"

Legolas sniffled and nodded. He was crouched down; his head bent low and his teeth cutting into his lower lip. "What is it?" Glorfindel asked, rising onto on elbow. He glanced in Aragorn's direction. 

"May I sleep here?" Legolas asked his voice trembling. Glorfindel nodded.

"You needn't ask."

Legolas lowered himself to the dirt softly and lie just in front of Glorfindel, his chest heaving with unnatural rhythm. "Shh," Glorfindel said running his hands of Legolas's hair. Glorfindel noticed it need to be re-braided. "You are fine." 

Legolas cuddled into the touch and Glorfindel let his hand stray to Legolas's side, he rubbed soothing circles into the ribs until Legolas's breathing evened out again. Gently, he lowered himself back onto the ground, then continued to rub the tender circles on Legolas's ribs and down his spine.

"I am here," he said into Legolas's hair. Glorfindel slept no more that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	15. Of Uncertain Positions

Chapter Fifteen: Of Uncertain Positions

The sun rose slowly to Aragorn's right, and he blinked awake. His head heavy and groggy with sleep and pain he pulled himself on to one elbow and rubbed at his eyes. All seemed right with the camp until his eyes came to the spot where he had last left Legolas.

Heart beating in his chest, he sprang quickly to his feet and looked to where he had last seen Glorfindel. It was then that his heart stopped for a moment and his jaw hung low.

Blinking and rubbing rabidly at his eyes he glanced over again. The situation had not changed. Then it came to him, this had to be a delusion. He had hit his head, and was now having crazy delusions. If he would just walk over there and wake Glorfindel he would find that Legolas was not with him.

So Aragorn found his feet pulling him toward Glorfindel. As he came closer and closer, Legolas stayed exactly where he was; wrapped under Glorfindel's arm. 

Glorfindel was behind Legolas. His breathing even and eyes open, but the hand of the arm that was wrapped around Legolas's middle was moving around Legolas's loose tunic in tiny little circles. Aragorn rubbed at his eyes but the image stayed before him.

"Glorfindel," he said quietly, certain that Glorfindel would stir and 'Legolas' would vanish. Legolas stayed just where he was, but Glorfindel started and turned to look up at Aragorn, his eyes wide. Hurriedly, Glorfindel detached himself from Legolas and stood, he grabbed Aragorn's arm and lead him a few paces from Legolas.

"What were you doing?" Aragorn asked, his voice louder than he intended and his heart pounding in his ears.

"It is not as it must seem, he had a nightmare," Glorfindel said looking back at Legolas who still lie where they had left him, hair spilling down on his shoulders and neck, his braids completely undone.

"And he came to _you_?" Aragorn said and he immediately wished that he had not. Glorfindel's eyes narrowed dangerously and his muscles drew tense under his cloak; he spread his fingers beside his thighs and balled them tightly.

"Well, he certainly did not come to **you**," Glorfindel answered, then turned away his cloaking floating out behind him. He walked back to Legolas and put a hand upon the other's shoulder.

Aragorn glared after him for a bit then went back to his own side of the camp, arms crossed haughtily about his chest.

~*~*~

Legolas stirred when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find Glorfindel standing above him stooped just slightly. "Are you awake?" Glorfindel asked.

He nodded and sat up, hair fell into his face, he swiped it back and glanced around. Aragorn where was he had been when Legolas had come to Glorfindel last night, he seemed to be gathering up his things.

"Are we to leave now?" Legolas inquired looking back to Glorfindel who had followed his gaze.

"Nay, not yet," Glorfindel said their eyes locking. He crouched beside Legolas and put a smooth hand on his cheek. "How do you feel?"

Legolas smiled softly and brushed his hair back again; he pushed his cheek lightly into Glorfindel's hand. "Better. Thank you."

Glorfindel inclined his head slightly, and put both his hands into Legolas's flowing hair. He tugged very softly and smiled. "Would you like me to braid it again?"

Legolas nodded happily, he turned around and sat cross-legged. Glorfindel settled in behind Legolas on his knees and gathered the smooth hair between his fingers.

Aragorn glared on at them from a distance. Glorfindel smiled.

~*~*~

"We should leave soon," Aragorn said his tone flat and eyes hard.

Glorfindel regarded him carefully; he glanced at Legolas and then back to Aragorn. He nodded slowly. "Aye, we should."

Aragorn nodded back, then settled his pack onto his horse's muscular back. He rubbed the creature's cheek a few times then made sure Legolas and Glorfindel were following suit, when he was satisfied that they were, he mounted and set off.

Legolas watched him go and sighed softly, he looked to Glorfindel who nodded, then mounted his own horse and followed in Aragorn's wake, trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

~*~*~

"Have I done something wrong?" Legolas asked drawing beside Aragorn. Like yesterday they were allowing their horses a break from a long day of riding. Aragorn was making a show of being aloof. 

Aragorn glanced at him then to Glorfindel who was slightly behind them but certainly within earshot. He shook his head slowly and then rubbed at his eyes. "Nay, you have done nothing, Legolas. I had just thought…" he trailed off and glanced once more to Glorfindel.

Legolas watched him and was perplexed, he too glanced at Glorfindel who gave him a small smile then went back to looking about at the trees. "I do not understand."

Aragorn glanced at him sidelong and stopped to let his horse graze. "It is nothing, I am sorry if I caused you upset." 

"I did naught to upset you?" 

Aragorn glanced at him for a long moment then shook his head slowly. "Nay, you did not."

Glorfindel walked pass them, with steady footfalls and his eyes cast forward save a small glare reserved for Aragorn. Aragorn sighed and watched him go. Legolas watched too, and something clicked inside his head.

"You are angry with Glorfindel?" Legolas asked, touching his braids.

"Not _angry_, nay," Aragorn replied tracking Glorfindel with his eyes.

Legolas looked puzzled but he sighed and nodded. He was about to try and change the subject when Glorfindel looked back at them and smiled. "There is Greenwood!" he cried. "Come, it is no more than a league off!"

Legolas looked at Aragorn, who offered him the smallest of smiles. "It'll be alright, Legolas," he said as he mounted his horse. Inclining his head minutely, Legolas mounted his own horse and they rode after Glorfindel.

The wood was impossible to miss, as Legolas feared it might have been. It stood tall and mighty with great green trees standing guard around its massive perimeter. The boughs seemed too perfectly formed to just be random things in nature; surely wonderfully clever fingers had sculpted them all. Sounds of a forest could be heard even though the companions were still nearly a mile away. Little birds sung in the failing light of the day, and insects chirped to the rising moon. 

A gentle breeze kissed all the trees and carried their strong voices through the air. A bath of pale moonlight made the wondrous plants glow brightly and eerily. Legolas felt his heart pang as they drew ever closer. He had the strange urge to stop his horse and flee in the other direction as fast as he could, but the feeling passed when Aragorn shot him a tiny supportive grin.

Glorfindel dismounted his horse just ahead of Legolas and Aragorn, and turned to smile at Legolas, who no longer felt any fear. He waited for the other two to catch him and dismount then walked calmly beside Legolas, but speaking loud enough for Aragorn to listen.

"The folk dwell near to the center of the wood," Glorfindel said as they neared the outskirts. "Patrols roam all through the wood, I am sure one is close."

They stopped when they reached the edge of Greenwood; their horses followed them without hesitation. Both Glorfindel and Aragorn looked to Legolas. 

"Are you ready?" Aragorn asked at the exact moment Glorfindel said, "Are you sure you wish this?"

Legolas looked between the two of them and offered a fraught smile. "If you will be with me," he said. "I know that I can do this." He took one of Aragorn's hands and one of Glorfindel's and squeezed them both with his nimble fingers, then stepped into the wood with his head held high.  

Aragorn and Glorfindel both watched him in wonder. Chills traveled up and down their spines. Then finally followed after him, any apprehension they had felt was erased.

~*~*~

"Sire," one of Thranduil's scouts whispered into his ear pulling him away from a hunt. "A group of three approach. Two elves and a Man."

Thranduil considered this for a moment. He could think of no one that was expected, but he guessed they were from Elrond, here to pester him again. With a tired sigh he nodded and waved on the rest of his hunting party of had waited to see if he was still coming. 

"Where?" Thranduil asked straightening his robes. If Elrond insisted on doing this, he would humor him but that did not mean he had to accept what any of these approachers had to say. 

"They have just passed through the Western border and are making their way towards your halls."

Thranduil bowed his head in acknowledgement and said his thanks. "Escort them to my halls, I will be waiting."

~*~*~

Thranduil waited for sometime when finally the escort and the three outsiders arrived back at his halls. He bowed his head gratefully to the escort and thanked him. Then Thranduil turned his attention to his 'guests.' There were three just as he had been told. One he recognized quiet easily as Glorfindel, definitely from Elrond then, the other elf caused a strange feeling to flutter from the base of his spine to the tip of his nose. But he pushed the thought aside and looked to the Man. Nothing incredibly special about him in any case.

"Greetings," Thranduil said standing from his throne in a polite greeting then sitting again. He looking at Glorfindel then too the beautiful silver eyes of the elf that stood beside him. His heart panged oddly in his chest. "Welcome to Greenwood. Glorfindel, I know, but I am afraid I do not have the acquaintance of either of you."  He looked between the Man and other elf, all the while his heart beating painfully.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," the Man said bowing lightly. Thranduil inclined his golden head.

"And you?" he asked the elf.

"He is just a traveling companion," Glorfindel said though it was clear he was uncertain about something.

"Has he no name?" Thranduil asked trying to keep the anger from his voice.

Glorfindel looked between the elf and Thranduil a debate playing itself out on his fair face. One side had clearly won and Glorfindel spoke. "My lord, this the elf we believe to be your son, Legolas Thranduilion."

Thranduil looked at Glorfindel and then to 'Legolas' he shook his head and stood. His eyes were uncompromising but there was an almost unnoticeable tremble about his fingers. "This is not my son," he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	16. Ghosts and Intruders

Chapter Sixteen: Ghosts and Intruders

Thranduil kept his back straight and proud even as his heart sank. "If you need accommodations they can be arranged."

Glorfindel nodded, worry clouding his face. Legolas looked more troubled then even Thranduil, and Aragorn stood close at his side, one hand on his elbow. "Sire, I am sorry…"

The king held up one hand, which was finely covered in a dyed-green deer hide glove. His fingers were trembling visibly. "Do not apologize Lord Glorfindel. I know that Elrond has poisoned your mind. Excuse me."

He walked away slowly, spine as straight as ever. His posture betrayed nothing but pride, inside, though his heart was breaking.

Quickly, a court aide stepped forward. A tired smile fixed upon his face, he looked to Glorfindel and then suspiciously at Legolas. "Can I show you to your rooms?"

~*~*~

Thranduil's realm had two main components: his great palace, which went underground, and the outside where most of his subjects dwelled in small thatched huts and atop little tree houses. In the latter wonderfully spun ropes would be dropped down to allow entrance or the boughs could be climbed. For those who lived upon the ground, life was a bit simpler. But it was the simplicity of the beauty that made the dwellings so spectacular. Home touches rested on ever door, and art was everywhere even if it did not seem art.

The inside of palace, however, was the most stunning sight in the entire Woodland realm. Though the halls were carved from stone, rich tapestries spun of the finest material and the best make hung all about. They told stories and hid scars.

The floor was made of a fine stone, that Aragorn could not place, that shined so brightly in its polish that his reflection greeted him. Stretches of plush green carpet that appeared quite soft lay upon the floor, not a speckle of dirt rest upon them. 

Torches with warm red light hung in little brackets beside the tapestries, creating a warm glow with impressive ambience. Here and there a window rested also, but Aragorn decided he preferred the torches. It was a truly magnificent kingdom to say the least.  

"Here you are," the aide said. He indicated three rooms at the end of the one deep-stretching hall. "If you need aught we will see it done."

He bowed courteously and made a quick retreat down the hall. Aragorn raised his eyebrows at Glorfindel—he wasn't exactly impressed with how the elf had handled the previous situation—smiled at Legolas and picked one of the rooms on the right and stepped inside, leaving Legolas and Glorfindel to sort out their own arrangements.

The interior was just as dazzling as the exterior. Here the entire room was carpeted in a rich shade of forest green, and a large bed with four posters and a matching green canopy sat near the left, beside a window, which had drawn green curtains of the same shade.

The first thing Aragorn did was slip off his boots. He felt they were far too dirty to touch such beautiful carpeting. Next he squelched his toes in the carpeting and found it was just as exquisite as it looked. 

Thirdly, he looked about properly. Tapestries hung here too, and there were three closed doors around the room. He opened the first and found what seemed a nice spacious closet; he slipped his boots inside of it and went to the next door. A bath. And the third, which was separated from the rest of the room by two wide, sliding deep-brown polished doors, turned out to be the gateway to a magnificent stone balcony.

The view was just as impressive as the rest and he smiled brightly at the whole of Greenwood forest.

~*~*~

Thranduil at first tried to retire to his quarters, but his mind would not let him rest nor forget. So finally he had taken to his feet and wandered about his halls, his mind was elsewhere, however. 

Silver eyes, soft, sweet, beautiful silver eyes, bright in a smile and laugh and fiery when insulted or proud: his mother's eyes. Thranduil sighed and knew where his feet had carried him before he even looked. He brought his hand to the cold, unused door handle. It shone bright gold, with little silver and white gems flanking it. 

His hand lingered there a long time. He was afraid to face the ghosts inside.

~*~*~

After a brief rest, Aragorn decided to go and see Legolas. He contemplated putting his boots back on, after all he was in another's _palace_ but then his boots were very dirty…He decided against it and stepped out into the hall. 

Problem. Which room was Legolas's? He most certainly didn't want to find Glorfindel on accident. Itching behind his ear he, closed his eyes and tried to figure out which room was more likely to belong to the elf that he actually wanted to see. He had no idea.

Completely randomly, he choose the room beside his own and knocked softly on the door. A few seconds later, Glorfindel appeared on the other side. He raised his eyebrows at Aragorn.

"Uh, sorry," Aragorn said, hoping he could get away with just that. No such luck.

"What are you doing out here? And where on earth are your boots?" Glorfindel asked, gazing down at Aragorn's exposed feet.

"Uh. I was looking for Legolas…"

"Why?" Glorfindel asked sternly, crossing his arms around his chest and leaning against the rounded stone doorway. 

"I wanted to speak with him," Aragorn said crossing his own arms. He didn't feel he needed to explain himself to Glorfindel, or anyone for that matter.

"You should leave him alone, Aragorn."

"What?" Aragorn asked standing up straighter.

"You heard me," Glorfindel answered, his tone remaining exactly the same. 

"Why would I do that?" Aragorn asked, his voice rising.

"You overwhelm him." Glorfindel stood up straight and he seemed impossibly tall.

"I do no such thing."

"You force yourself upon him."

"Our relationship is consensual. And besides, we have done naught but talk!" Aragorn told himself it would not be a good idea to smack Glorfindel.

"Is that truly what you think, Aragorn? He can never have a fully consensual relationship with you, he has been conditioned to think he needs to do what Men say or he will be hurt. Memory is different for elves, Aragorn. Those Men will be with him forever, vivid and bright. When he is awake, when he rests, when he dreams. Always pain," Glorfindel said, his arms straight at his sides but fire in his eyes.

"I would never hurt him! And what of you, Glorfindel?" Aragorn managed to keep his voice low, but sharp and biting.

"What of me?" Glorfindel said sounding perfectly reasonable.

"I have seen you. Don't think I have not! I see the way you watch him, they way you talk to him, the way you _touch_ him."

"I would never act on my feelings no matter what my body craves."

Aragorn shook his head. "So you say."

Glorfindel slammed the door in his face. Aragorn glared at it for a long moment before deciding to go and knock on the other door, he knew now to belong to Legolas.

He knocked softly upon it, trying to even out his breathing and calm his ire. The door fell open as his knuckles touched it and he peered inside. "Legolas?" he said into the darkened room, all the torches had been put out.

"Legolas?" he repeated stepping into the room fully. Legolas was no where in sight, but the door to the balcony was cracked open. Aragorn stepped onto the balcony and when he did his heart stopped for a moment.

Legolas leaned far over the balcony, which was far high enough to kill if fallen—or jumped—from. He sprung into action and pulled Legolas, albeit roughly, away from the rail. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Legolas regarded him for a long moment. He looked from Aragorn's face to his fingers which were wrapped tightly around his forearm. Then he smiled softly and pressed his fingers onto Aragorn's. "Not what you thought."

Aragorn let his hand drop, but first he rested his hand upon Legolas's jutting hip. Legolas smiled and again touched his hand. "I was just looking. And thinking."

Aragorn considered this for a moment. He brushed Legolas fine braids back and traced his ear with his finger. "You could have fallen."

Legolas tried to hide a smile. "I would not have fallen unless I had wished too."

The Man let his hands fall back to his sides and he remembered Glorfindel's words. Legolas stayed still and silent and Aragorn wondered if perhaps Glorfindel _had_ been right. Then Legolas moved back to the railing and sighed softly.

Aragorn thought that he would not speak again, when he did, his voice was just above a murmur. "I remember this spot. This balcony, or one like it anyway, and these trees. They know my name, Estel. They call to me." He went still and leaned over the railing again stretching one hand towards the branches. Silence stretched around them for a exceedingly long time. Aragorn could barely stand it. Legolas standing there, leaning over the rail his posture slumped and his face troubled.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, his heart racing oddly in his chest. Legolas looked at him and offered a tiny smile.

"I remember. Most of it anyway. I left from a balcony just like this one, I was…angry and upset, and I left my bow…That's exactly how they found me, I thought they were…" He shook his head and let himself lean against the railing so that his chest touched it. "My father…my father."

"You are a prince then?" Aragorn said very gently. Legolas shrugged his slender shoulders. 

"As much as I ever was." Legolas pulled himself upon the railing. His knees pulled to his chest, and his hands clutched at the thin bar. He didn't teeter at all and looked like a glorious sentinel, fairer than any statue. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn said. "What are you doing?"

Legolas turned halfway, and smiled he reached for Aragorn's hand. Aragorn reached out and their hands stayed together for a moment. 

"Flying," Legolas said and he dropped Aragorn's hand and spun back around. Then he flung himself from the rail. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn screamed, leaning quickly forward over the rail to see where Legolas had landed. He hoped he was still alive at all. 

But Legolas had not landed on the ground at all. He was in the boughs of a close tree; he glanced up at Aragorn and smiled. Then he was gone and all that was where he had been were leaves.

~*~*~

Moving through the leaves quickly, but silently, Legolas was almost positive of where he was going. The trees whispered at him as he passed and accused him of tickling them. They flicked leaves gently at him and he knew this had been his home once. 

Then he came to where it had been he was heading: a balcony, just like all the others. Only this one was _his_. He sprang from the trees and landed easily upon the stone. Cautiously, he crept toward the closed doors and tugged them apart, they moved aside with only a bit of force, and inside he stepped.

The room wasn't lit, and the brackets for the torches sat empty. But the window and the open balcony allowed enough to be able to see. He sat in the middle of the room and glanced around, his breath caught in his throat.

To his right sat a huge bed, it was made immaculately. The pillows were tucked away and the blanket wrapped around the sheets. At the foot of the bed he found a trunk and his heart jumped. 

On his hands and knees he crawled toward the trunk. Its lid was beautifully carved, with leaves carved into the polished wood that had later been covered with gold-laced paint. For a few long moments he ran his fingers over the lid and then down to the seams on which it open. Carefully, his fingers found the latch, they lingered there for a long moment until finally he flicked it up and pulled the lid open. 

He closed his eyes and for a moment he wished to slam the lid back down and run from this room, this place. But he did not. He looked down at the contents and his head felt funny and light.

He pulled out an elegant cloak; two shades of green and so light it was like nothing more than water in his hands. Gently, he lit it trickle through his fingers and he remembered its warmth. 

He rested it upon his thighs and looked back to the trunk. This time he pulled out a short bow and a nearly empty quiver, he nearly dropped them back and his fingers trembled. The bow was marked with elvish runes, beautifully sculpted and fit for a master. 

Laughing, he placed them against the trunk so they stood upright. He could remember now, leaving it behind in his haste and anger. The way he had been so mad over nothing. If only…

He shook his head, there was no use thinking like that, now or ever.

~*~*~

Thranduil lingered still outside the door to the dead. Then in a burst of foolhardy courage, he pushed the door open. He yelped loudly at what he saw and nearly jumped back across the threshold. His ghost stood then, and dropped something back into the trunk.

"I meant not to startle you," said the intruder.

"What are you doing in here? This was my son's room!"

"It was my room," the intruder said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You are not my son! Nay," Thranduil shook his head and clinched at his robe. He pinched the fabric.

"_Ada_…"

"Do not call me that!" Thranduil's fingers trembled.

"You are my father."

"My son is dead. He is dead!" Thranduil balled his hands up and tried not to cry. The intruder took a step forward.

"I am not dead."

Thranduil's voice was not even a whisper, but the intruder heard him. "And you are not my son."

"Sire…"

"Get out." The intruder made no move to leave. "Get out!"

"If that is the way you will have it," the intruder said taking a step back and scooping something that had rested beside his son's trunk: Legolas's bow and quiver.

"You will kill me then?" Thranduil asked. The intruder shook his head.

"Never could I slay my father."

"Get out!"

The intruder walked towards the open hall door. "You will come to see eventually, I will wait." Thranduil slammed the door behind him, then with his fist he beat upon it until his sobs stopped him.

He lay there sobbing against the door until the sun departed and the moon cast its silver gleam upon all of Greenwood. Once he collected himself he gathered up his son's old cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders. He sat there until the sun rose again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	17. Time to Give

Chapter Seventeen: Time to Give

In the morning Legolas was quick to rise, it was entirely possible that he had not slept at all, but instead lay in wait for the morning light to come. Just before dawn was in full bloom, he dressed, redid his failing braids and settled his bow and quiver about his shoulder.

He left his room the same way that he had in Estel's presence the day before. The trees welcomed him again and bid him to stay for as long as he would. However, he stayed but a short while for he was anxious to test himself. 

Dropping from the tree boughs, he went about finding a target for his goal. He decided it would be no living creature; he was in no need of food and would not take an innocent life in vain. This would be the hardest part of his hunt, he thought, since everything here seemed alive.

If his memory served him, he wasn't quite sure that it did, targets where the Wood's archers practiced often—but never this early—sat just to his left. He scurried in the direction he believed them to be and was quite pleased, and a bit relieved, to find them where he had thought them.

For a long time he regarded one of the targets, and centuries of training here flooded back to him in an overwhelming heady sensation. He rubbed at his palms then drew his bow from across his back and examined it just as carefully as he had the evening before.

He plucked its string a few times and found its weight was perfect in his hands. Plucking the string again, he reckoned that it was singing for him. Then from his quiver, which he had also strapped across his back, he drew a single arrow. 

He ran his index finger down its shaft and across the soft green feathers that marked it as his own. Carefully and experimentally, he placed it in his bow. Then he looked again to his target and readied himself. The arrow flew.

It had missed its mark by quite some distance, but it was close enough that the smallest of smiles found its way to Legolas's lips. He tried again.

This time the arrow hit the dead center of the target. Concentrating completely, he let another fly. It landed not more than half a millimeter to the left of his first. He did it again, and again after that until the entire center ring of his target was full of arrows.

He ran quickly over to the target to retrieve his arrows so he might try for the center again. As he made his way however, a rustling caught his attention and his heart pounded; but no fear claimed him, for this time he had his bow.

His alertness doubled and he was ready for a confrontation no matter what direction it might come from. But he need not have worried, because from out of the foilage Aragorn stepped.

"Estel!" Legolas called, his tension fading to relief and joy. Aragorn turned to face him and smiled broadly, he noticed the bow.

"I didn't startle you, did I?" Aragorn asked as he came beside Legolas fully.

Legolas allowed a tiny smile to pass between them. "Nay, I was not startled. What are you doing in the woods so early?"

"I was…I came to look for you, actually," Aragorn answered and they began to walk towards the target. He indicated the numerous fair flying arrows, and the one that was a bit off of its target. "Are those all yours?"

Legolas smiled again, and nodded. "It would seem I have maintained some of my previous skill."

"Some?" Aragorn said with smile capturing his own lips. "If that is just a shadow of your skill I would hate to see it fully revealed."

"Mayhap a bit more than some," Legolas conceded as he began to pull the arrows from the target. Aragorn began to help him.

"Where did you find it?"

"My bow?" Aragorn nodded.

"In the past, but perhaps it will become the present and future again."

Aragorn smiled quizzically, Legolas laughed. "I saw him," he said softly, pulling the last arrow with a bit more oomph than was strictly necessary. The Ranger did not have to ask whom.

"What did he say?"

"That his son was dead. It is not his fault though; grief does strange things to us. My mother is no longer here."

"How can you tell?"

"The trees."

"I am sorry, Legolas," Aragorn said handing Legolas the arrows he had withdrawn from the target. The elf tucked them into his quiver.

"I shall see her again someday," Legolas answered smiling with a slight melancholy. All Aragorn could do was nod sympathetically. "Come let us not talk of gloomy matters for the moment."

Aragorn nodded again. "I'm sorry to have brought it up."

Legolas shook his head. "Do not be. Are you hungry at all?"

"A little," Aragorn said nodding.

Legolas laughed. "Would you like to get something? The chefs of Greenwood's king are quite magnificent, and always on call."

"Later if you mind not; for now I would like to spend some time with you."

Legolas smiled at him again, and Aragorn was quite pleased with the change. "You plan not on climbing any more trees, I should hope." 

Aragorn was hard pressed to hide his grin, but he managed somehow. "Nay, but perhaps we could sit beneath one."

"That, I think, we could manage," Legolas said still smiling. He gathered Aragorn's hand in his own and tugged him toward what seemed a random tree. 

Legolas pulled off his bow and quiver and sat them against the bole. Then he sat beside them and tucked his legs beneath him, when Aragorn did not sit right away he grasped his hand again and tugged him down. 

"Is this to your liking?" Legolas asked settling into the tree, his back against it. Aragorn nodded. Legolas smiled at him and did not release his hand; he held it in his lap. "I have to speak to Glorfindel some time today."

"Mm," Aragorn said, holding back because he knew Legolas was fond of the other.

"He was always so kind to me," Legolas said almost to himself.

"Glorfindel will be there when you are ready to speak with him," Aragorn said, anxious to keep Legolas exactly where he was.

"Aye, he is kind like that. I think he would drop everything to speak with me if asked him." Legolas sighed softly, contentedly, and let his head fall to Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn moved closer to him and their thighs brushed.

"Oh, I have no doubt of that," Aragorn remarked squeezing Legolas's hand.

"You too, Estel. Thank you for everything," Legolas said and he placed his palm onto Aragorn's knee. Aragorn swallowed a lump in his throat.

"You need not thank me, but you are deeply welcome," Aragorn answered after a pause. He gently nuzzled Legolas's head with his chin.

Legolas made a soft noise in his throat and in turn nuzzled his own head against Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn placed an arm around his slender waist.

"Legolas," he said, Glorfindel's words still fresh in his mind. "You know that I would never hurt you and that if I ever asked you to do something you would have no obligation to it, right?"

Legolas lifted his head at this, and looked right into Aragorn's eyes. "I know you are not them," he said and once more Aragorn had no need to ask whom. "And that you would hurt me not by conscious choice."

Aragorn smiled happily, his heart and mind felt a good deal lighter. Legolas returned his smile and squeezed his hand. 

"Would you mind then," Aragorn started to say, and his heart pounded. "If I kissed you?"

Legolas laughed and pushed back his braids; Aragorn felt his heart breaking into a million little pieces. "You need not ask," Legolas said at last, and he leaned in across Aragorn's chest, he placed one hand in Aragorn's hair. Their lips met in their first kiss. It was chaste and gentle, and all around perfect for the moment. 

Legolas smiled again as they pulled apart. Aragorn took it as a good sign.

~*~*~

A few hours later found Glorfindel sitting in his room regretfully. He felt terrible for he had said to Aragorn who had been his friend for a long time. In his heart he knew he had spoke from anger, but mostly jealousy. It was quite obvious to Glorfindel that Legolas was not interested in him like he was in Aragorn.

They seemed to fit together in any case, two pieces of a puzzle finally placed in the correct positions. If Aragorn made Legolas happy, then Glorfindel was happy for him.

He sighed ruefully and supposed he should go and apologize for his harshness. A knock on the door stopped him before he could get an apology in mind; he hoped it was not Aragorn, or he'd have to wing it.

But instead of Aragorn, stood Legolas. He had changed since Glorfindel had seen him yesterday, though he would not have been able to explain how. Confidence and assurance seemed to seep out of his very pores. He smiled when Glorfindel opened the door fully.

"Hello Glorfindel," he said, his smile making his eyes sparkle.

"Hello Legolas, come in," Glorfindel replied and moved aside so Legolas could enter.

Legolas stepped inside and sat himself on the small couch that Glorfindel's room held. "I remember," he said without preemptive, as soon as Glorfindel had sat himself next to Legolas.

"Remember what, Legolas?" Glorfindel asked leaning toward Legolas and smiling.

"Everything, well most of it," he said, smiling softly.

"Most of it?" Glorfindel asked, his own face breaking into a grin. That certainly explained the change. "I am happy for you."

Legolas nodded. "My father, though…"

"What is it?" Glorfindel asked, when Legolas did not continue.

"He pretends I am not his son."

"You must give him time."

"He will not accept that I am not dead," Legolas said standing up and pacing about. 

"Legolas, how long did he believe you dead?" Glorfindel said, his tone even. He stood as well and placed his hand on Legolas's slim shoulder.

Legolas sighed and nodded. "Three decades. I know, it is hard for him, but it is hard for me as well." His eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I know," Glorfindel said and he placed his hand on Legolas's cheek. "It will get easier though, Legolas, I promise. King Thranduil needs time."

Legolas smiled very softly and blinked away his tears. "I know you are right, Glorfindel." He placed his own hand against Glorfindel's and squeezed it.

Glorfindel smiled at him supportively. "There is something else," Legolas said sitting again and indicating that he wanted Glorfindel to do the same.

"Aye?" Glorfindel asked, sitting down again and gazing at Legolas. 

Legolas took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Thank you. Thank you for so much, Glorfindel. I know that there is no way I will ever be able to repay it to you, but I will do anything that you ever ask of me."

Glorfindel blinked and squeezed Legolas's hand. "Nay, Legolas. I want no repayment from you. You have given me much, and for that I thank you. We are quite even, I believe."

Legolas smiled brightly and there was no longer any sign of his tears. He leaned over and hugged Glorfindel tightly. "Thank you," he said into Glorfindel's ear.

~*~*~

Glorfindel and Legolas spent much time after that talking of many things, of serious and lighter matters. They broke apart from their talk only when Glorfindel realized he had yet to apologize to Aragorn. As he went to do that, though he would not say what he needed to apologize for, Legolas opted to do a bit of exploring.

The halls were familiar to him, though in a distant way, the same way in which an echo is familiar but distorted. He noted all the new tapestries that had been hung in his absence. 

He was examining a particularly compelling one, which told the story of a boy growing into manhood; the end of it had been ripped off, however. He reached out and touched the frayed bottom, it seemed as though it had been slashed with a sword.  A familiar voice called out at the end of the hall, echoing just slightly. "You, there." 

King Thranduil stood there straight-backed and stern faced. He walked slowly towards Legolas, his robes swishing about his feet. Legolas found he could not take his eyes off of him.

"Sire," Legolas said bowing with respect when finally the king was just in front of him. A hand rested on his shoulder, Legolas looked up and found that Thranduil looked drained and haggard. 

"I wanted to extend an apology to you for my behavior last night," Thranduil said, removing his hand and glancing at the tapestry Legolas had been looking at. His fingers trembled and he looked away quickly.

"There is no need."

Thranduil shook his head, his hair swayed under his crown of leaves. He glanced at the tapestry again. "You…you _are_ him."

"I am only myself," Legolas said, and when the king looked back he met Thranduil's eyes for the first time in what seemed an age.

"And you are my son," Thranduil said, holding the gaze for as long as he could bare it. He could not stop the tear that slid down his cheek. Legolas reached up slowly and brushed it away. Thranduil collected him quickly in an embrace.

They stayed melded together for a few long moments in the deserted corridor, until Thranduil finally pulled away, but not fully. He placed his hands behind Legolas's scalp and let them twine in his velvety hair. "I missed you, my son," Thranduil said.

"And I you, _adar_," Legolas said then rested his hands on Thranduil's shoulder blades.

"Your mother," Thranduil said and his voice cracked. Legolas rubbed little circles against Thranduil's back.

"I know," Legolas said, and Thranduil pressed against him again, tears close to falling for both of them.

"I am sorry," Thranduil said pulling away slowly an shaking his head, he looked close to tears again. He glanced about the corridor, but it was still empty, then he pressed his hand to Legolas's cheek. "I am sorry."

Then he moved away down the hall, back in the direction he had come. His body seemed to tremble, but never did his posture falter. Legolas knew he shouldn't follow, but that didn't stop him from wanting to. Time, Legolas thought recalling Glorfindel's insightful words and watching his father vanish, time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	18. At Long Last

Chapter Eighteen: At Long Last

Trying to keep his pride about him, but showing remorse enough to look actually sorry, Glorfindel made his way to Aragorn's room. He knocked softly on the door and went over his apology in his head while he waited for an answer. 

He needn't wait long, for Aragorn opened the door right away, a smile on his face. It faded, however, into a forced little half-grimace when he saw it was Glorfindel at his door.

"Hello, Aragorn." Aragorn bowed his head and looked expectant. He did not move to let Glorfindel in. "May I come in? I came to… apologize."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows but moved aside to allow Glorfindel passage inside. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked as though he were thoroughly enjoying himself. Glorfindel did not sit.

"I am deeply sorry for what I said to you yesterday, I was allowing my emotions to rule me and I took it out on you," Glorfindel said, and one could hear the regret in his voice. Aragorn nodded.

"You are forgiven," he said. "I too apologize for aught I may have done to deserve your ire."

Glorfindel smiled for the first time, he inclined his head. "You too are forgiven."

Aragorn returned the gesture, and a great relief seemed to wash over his features. 

~*~*~

Legolas walked slowly back towards the hallway where the three rooms of himself and friends were located. A plan was forming it self as he walked, and the more sure of it that he became the faster his pace got.

He headed directly towards Aragorn's room, hoping that Glorfindel would still be inside of it. Glancing at the various doors along the hall, Legolas broke into a near run. His mind was set.

~*~*~

Glorfindel and Aragorn's and friendly chat was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Immediately, Glorfindel—and Aragorn a few moments later—realized it was Legolas. Both stood to answer, but after a small bemused look from Aragorn, Glorfindel sat back down and allowed the Ranger to open it for himself. Aragorn walked swiftly to the door and opened to find Legolas indeed on the other side.

"Hello Legolas," he said with a smile and moved aside to allow him passage. Legolas stepped inside, offering a smile to Aragorn as he passed. He smiled too at Glorfindel.

"I wished to speak with both of you, if you mind not?" Legolas said taking a seat beside Glorfindel. Aragorn sat across from them.

Both Aragorn and Glorfindel shook their heads and motioned that Legolas should continue. Legolas took a stilling breath then glanced at both of them. "I have decided," he said a determined look in his fey eyes, "to leave Greenwood for a while."

"Leave?" asked Glorfindel but there was no opposition in his voice only concern. "But why?"

Legolas looked as though he had been expecting this question, a smile touched the corners of his mouth, he glanced at both of his observers. "My father," Legolas started, then took a deep breath and looked down at his hands, but finally looked back up and continued. "He has recognized me as the son I am."

"Then why would you like to leave?" Aragorn questioned kindly, Legolas met his eyes.

"Time," Legolas answered. "We both need time."

"Where would you go?" Glorfindel asked, his tone just as gentle as Aragorn's had been. Legolas sat silent for a moment, then he shrugged minutely. 

"I know somewhere that would be glad to have you," Aragorn said as though sudden inspiration had come to him. He looked directly into Legolas's eyes. Legolas nodded for him to continue. "I call this place home sometimes. It is very beautiful and the people there are kind."

Glorfindel was looking at Aragorn peculiarly; he rubbed at his brow with a small sigh. "If you call it home, I suppose it must have good. Where is it, Estel?" Legolas asked leaning forward slightly.

"To the east, it is a fair country, Legolas. The terrain is varied, and the cities flourish, nature endures but modern comfort there is also. Gondor," Aragorn answered a smile quirking at his lips.

"Gondor," Legolas said nearly inaudibly. He smiled and nodded, a little sparkle was in his silver eyes. "Aye, aye, to Gondor I will travel."

"I will of course go with you, it was my destination on this journey and I fear I am long overdue," Aragorn said and Glorfindel shot him an odd look. 

"And you, Glorfindel?" Legolas asked smiling softly. "Will you travel with us?"

Glorfindel looked troubled at the request, but then he smiled and an odd glint came into his eyes. "Aye, I will at the very least travel with you to the borders of this country."

Legolas smiled brightly at this and squeezed Glorfindel's hand. "When shall we leave?" he requested looking at Aragorn.

Aragorn glanced questioningly at Glorfindel. "Whenever you should like, Legolas."

"At the dawn."

Aragorn nodded, then said, "Then that is how it shall be."

Legolas smiled again. His face was alit with expectation and a form of excitement. "I must say goodbye to the King," he said, and then stood. "I shall meet you back here."

Glorfindel and Aragorn nodded and they watched him go, his excitement was palpable. The moment he was sure Legolas was out of earshot, Glorfindel turned to Aragorn his eyebrows raised high on his brow. "You intend not to tell him the truth?"

"I told him the truth," Aragorn said defensively. Glorfindel shook his head.

"You told him a half truth, it is no way to start a relationship."

Aragorn started, then shook his head. "I know naught of what you speak."

Glorfindel nearly rolled his eyes. "I saw you two, under the trees. That was just a kiss between friends, then?"

Aragorn's eyes widened and the question went unanswered. "You were spying on us?" he questioned, voice low and nearing deadly.

"I would not call it 'spying', I happened to be on my balcony when you…Well, it was not my fault you two were within view of every elf within these borders."

This time Aragorn nearly rolled his eyes. In slightly superior tone he said, "If you say so, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel decided not to scowl or increase the tension level; instead he let a little half smile fix itself upon his lips. "Oh, worry not Aragorn. Let us not argue now. If you wish to lie to Legolas, I will not stop you."

Aragorn's mouth opened slightly. "I never lied."

"If you say so, Aragorn," Glorfindel said, a real smile falling onto his lips. His tone was very familiar to Aragorn's ears.

~*~*~

Legolas walked somewhat briskly to his father's quarters. He knocked softly upon the door; Thranduil appeared, he smiled a bit roughly when he saw Legolas.

"Oh, hello," said the King. "Come in."

Legolas stepped inside the room, it was quite a bit larger then the one he had been using. He smiled softly. "Hello."

Thranduil smiled a bit more warmly and invited Legolas to sit. The King had a separate little room with a few couches, cabinets and a long table. They both sat on one of the couches, Thranduil poured himself a cup of wine from one of the cabinets, but Legolas turned down the offer for a drink of his own. After a few moments of silence, Thranduil said, "So, what brings you by?"

For a few seconds Legolas said nothing and the King simply sipped his wine. Taking a deep breath Legolas told Thranduil of his plan to leave Greenwood. Once he had finished the King set down his wine glass and smiled tenderly at Legolas.

"You need not leave, Legolas. This is your home too."

Legolas returned the smile then glanced briefly at his hands. "I am not sure that I am ready to call it that again."

Thranduil nodded. "I think I know what you mean."

Legolas gave a small laugh. "Then we agree on something." A heavy silence settled on them, Thranduil picked his wine glass back up and swirled its contents around. He didn't drink any. 

"I do love you," Legolas said after a bit. "I will be back when the time is right."

Thranduil smiled again. "And you will be welcomed graciously back, my son, whether you make that return in the morrow or a millennia from now."

Legolas smiled brightly and leaned over to hug Thranduil. They embraced from a long time and when they broke apart, Thranduil's eyes were over bright. Legolas stood. "I had best be going," he said.

Thranduil squeezed his hand. "Wait a moment?"

Legolas nodded. The King stood and left the room, he returned a moment later with Legolas's old cloak in his tired hands. With slow steps he moved towards Legolas and carefully clasped the fine cloak about his shoulders. "May it keep you safe and warm."

He reached out and caught Legolas's hand; he squeezed it then just held it in his own. After a pause he reached out and hugged Legolas fully, this time when the embrace had ended tears fell down his cheekbones.

Legolas brushed them away with slender fingertips. "Farewell, Father."

Thranduil smiled very softly. "Farewell," he said and Legolas left with a light declaration of 'thank you.'

~*~*~

The next day dawned and found Legolas, Aragorn and Glorfindel once more on mounts. The Sun was ahead of them, her rays gently breaking through the forest and the waning darkness. 

Aragorn spoke happily and excitedly of all the wonders Gondor held and offered. Glorfindel noted that he made no attempts to fully enlighten Legolas, he rolled his eyes at the Man's excited spiel. Legolas laughed when he saw Glorfindel roll his eyes and Glorfindel offered him a small smile.

The three rode off toward the light, Legolas a little behind the other two who had started to bicker somewhat good-naturedly. He smiled at both of them and knew at long last hope was his.

The end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	19. Acknowledgments

Yes the acknowledgments now have their own chapter! Why? Because you wonderfully people deserve a chapter all to yourselves!

Now before we get down to actual acknowledgements I'd like to give credit where it's due. First off, Minka wrote my summary. Secondly, Cheysuli was a major inspiration for the 'nightmare idea.' Huge thanks to you both!

**Acknowledgements **(in no particular order):

Cheysuli for reviewing every single chapter, sharing helpful opinions and just generally being inspiring in the best sense of the word. Thank you! 

Sly-chan for reviewing nearly every chapter with most amusing reviews I've ever received, showing me that Elrond and Glorfindel really are a cute couple, that French deserves kissing and that NINJA ATTACKS are really useful. Plus two ice cream cones are better than one! Get lactose intolerant friends (or plushies…)! Thank you! 

Mawgy for reviewing just about every chapter, beheading me, teaching me political correctness, general amusingness and just all around being a cool person. Thanks!

SparkySparkles for reviewing nearly all of it and always being positive. Thank you! 

Insane Pineapple from Naboo for engaging conversation, neat penname, being random, for reviewing even when ill, and just generally being fun to read reviews from! Thanks! 

evil spapple pie for her awesome reviews, reviewing even when sick, telling me what was enjoyable and just generally giving me some musings that really made me think. Thanks so much! 

Minka for reviewing nearly all of it, exhibiting Viggo's poetry 'skills', leaving wonderfully amusing LONG reviews, for making laugh at myself, showing me the joys of calling Aragorn Orc-boy/man and just generally being neat. Thank you! 

Tears of Stardust for being a good Master to my apprenticeship in detail, making me work hard to at least get some in there, reviewing quite a lot of it and being helpful and kind in reviewing. Thank you! 

Earendilstar for being positive and keeping me going. Thanks! 

An Anonymous Tipster for making me laugh and making me think. Thank you! 

Mercuria for great reviews, amusing little tidbits and being positive. Thanks! 

gwyn for her exclamation points, wonderful reviews and intriguing thoughts! Thank you! 

EtheLeA for great reviews, 'Elijah puppy dog eyes,' and neat thoughts! Thanks! 

Imbefaniel for reviewing nearly all of it, neat thoughts and sweet reviews. Thanks! 

LittleSpacedemon for reviewing almost all of it, thinking positive and making me smile. Thank you!

cacophony-of-senses for reviewing quite a bit, great reviews, and amusing little things. Thanks so much! 

Conn JS for pointing out my sillier things, noticing my plot gaps, sweet and wonderfully in depth reviews, awesome constructive criticism, and making me work just ever so much harder to get things right. Thank you! 

Alynna Lis Eachann for nice reviews, getting me to smile, being helpful and offering good criticism. Thanks! 

YuZira for great reviews and good questions. Thank you! 

MoroTheWolfGod for great reviews and being positive. Thanks!  
  


Goddess of Death for good reviews and neat thoughts. Thanks!

Lomelinde for reviewing, being positive and great thoughts. Thank you! 

shi-chan for recently joining in reading this monster, reviewing and being positive. Thanks! 

Forest Elfin for reviewing so nicely and being positive. Thank you! 

SD for reviewing, cool thoughts, and being positive. Thank you! 

Vana Everyoung for the reviews, amusing things and being helpful. Thank you! 

WildfireWing for the neat reviews and good comments. Thanks!

goldmund for great reviews, cool thoughts, and helpful things. Thank you!

Alia for reading since the beginning, reviewing and offering thoughts. Thank you! 

Amy for reviewing and being helpful. Thanks! 

Rivendell-elf for the reviews and being positive. Thanks! 

StarWolf for reviewing, cool thoughts and being positive. Thanks! 

Sayasha for reviewing, reading and being positive. Thank you!

Sir Terris the Terrible for reviewing, being very helpful, cool thoughts and comments. Thanks!

SparkySparkles for reviewing almost all of it, great comments and being positive. Thank you! 

S for reviewing, reading and comments. Thank you! 

Pure Luck for the review and comments! Thanks! 

Ron for the review and comments! Thank you!

Lady Surreal for reviewing and for comments! Thanks! 

Lady of Legolas for the reviews and wanting the pairing to be L/G. ;o) Thanks!

_I just know that I've forgotten someone! I'm incredibly sorry if I have, it's no reflection on you only me and my bad memory and sorting skills, and wish you a huge THANK YOU! You are appreciated! And I'll promptly smack myself for forgetting you as soon as I remember!_

_Also, thanks to anyone who has read silently. I appreciate you too! _

_In any event, thank you all and I hope to see you at the sequel but if not thanks for reading this one. =)_


End file.
